A Supernaturally Glee Club
by Kalkoenvsneoklak
Summary: Professor Balthazar decides to start a Glee-club, and from there on, the lives of a few students change a lot. Main ship is Destiel, other relationships on the side.
1. Creating the Club

Lawrence Edlund High was crawling with social groups. Not the friendly kind of groups, but the isolated, 'don't-mess-with-us' kind of groups. The groups didn't merge, didn't socialize with each other, and if they did it was only to bully each other. For example: The jocks of the Hunters – the school's football team – often enjoyed throwing the nerds into the trash. The punks switched the cheerleader's make-up with whatever could mess them up. The bible-club trash talked the stoners, and it could continue like this.

Balthazar had seen enough of it. He remembered very well how it was here when he was a student; everybody liked spending time with each other. Even the nerds and the jocks communicated, though it was only so the nerds made the jock's homework of course. But right now, it wasn't right. Even within the groups it seemed like nobody could stand each other, and that was wrong.

Balthazar was sitting in the cafeteria, looking around him, only seeing the individual groups again. It kind of made him feel nauseous, knowing that the world had come to this. Jocks were all laughing and openly flirting with the cheerleaders (because apparently they belonged in the same group). The nerds weren't even talking to each other, all of them reading books and obviously already making tomorrow's homework. The geeks were playing with their consoles, the bible-club was praying before eating. The punks weren't eating at all, just staring at each other as if they would kill to get out of here.

No, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Balthazar wanted to make a change, but he didn't know how to do that. At least, full scale would be impossible. A few people of each group could start coming together, and maybe that would make the others come along. And Balthazar knew exactly how he could manage that.

So, that was why, right after lunch, he walked straight to the principal's office, knocking one time before the young and whiny voice of the principal came through. It wasn't that he was young and whiny, just how he acted most of the times. When Balthazar opened the door, he saw principal Archer sitting there with his feet on his desk, a lollipop in his mouth and that same-as-always smirk.

"Well hello there, professor Pierre," principal Archer said, popping the lollipop out of his mouth and sitting up straight. "Balthazar, tell me your worries, please," he then added to Balthazar's annoyance. Principal Archer preferred to talk to each other on first-name-basis, but that just felt too wrong for him.

"Mr. Archer," he began, flinching a little bit at the frustrated look he received. Then he sighed loudly, lowered his shoulders and corrected himself. "Gabriel, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, Balthie," Gabriel said, pointing his hands at the chair he wanted Balthazar to sit in, and the teacher complied, lowering himself on the seat and not expecting the loud fart that came with it. Gabriel started laughing harder than was possibly healthy, and his desk-chair turned around a few times while he was slapping his leg. Balthazar was a terrible excuse for a teacher for not seeing that one coming. He knew Gabriel, he knew the typical pranks that came with him, and yet he had been caught by surprise just once more.

"Can I start to explain what I wanted to explain?" Balthazar asked, hearing his own voice sounding annoyed. He had to admit that his British accent made it a thousand times more intimidating. Of course, that worked for his students. With Gabriel? Not so much, sadly.

"Yes, yes, please," Gabriel said as soon as he caught his breath. He was gesturing with his hand for him to continue. Balthazar sighed again as he slapped his hands together, tangling his fingers together while raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to start a Glee-club," he then said, voice serious and almost bored. The last bit of excitement left the principals face, and it was now completely replaced by confusion. He sat up straighter again, leaning forward and opening his mouth to talk. When nothing came out, he pressed his lips against each other again and tilted his head, frowning now too.

"Why?" he then finally asked.

"Because, Gabriel, our students are divided in statuses," Balthazar began. "There's no friendship to be seen where-ever I look, and at least this could be the beginning of changing that!"

"But Balth, don't you remember that the Glee-club has always been seen as a joke in this school? You really want to start all that again?" Of course, Gabriel remembered the good old days as well, but as an outsider, he didn't know Balthazar's view of it.

"It wasn't half as bad as you think it was, Gabriel," Balthazar said, dropping his hands on the desk and lifting one eyebrow. "Times have changed, maybe the students have as well."

"You know you'll just be adding another group to the social ladder, don't you?" Gabriel then asked, and Balthazar had to admit he hadn't thought of that.

"Or," he began, "it could be the end of the separation between them all," he said as his final word. He lifted his head up high, looking down at Gabriel. This often worked with him, and just like he suspected Gabriel sighed loudly, throwing his hands in the air and dropping backwards into his desk chair again.

"I can't deny you anything now, can I?" Gabriel said, putting the lollipop back into his mouth. "I'll give you the auditorium for auditions this Friday and next Wednesday, and you'll get the old theater-room for rehearsal. If you get at least five students by the end of next week, I won't call this off immediately."

Only five students? Balthazar thought by himself. Gabriel was making it too easy for him.

* * *

Gabriel was making it hard for him.

When Balthazar had put up the sign-up paper for auditions, he had been very disappointed to only see two names on the list. Jessica Moore andAnna Milton. He knew both girls from his literature-class, and was – to be honest – surprised when he read their signatures on the paper. Jessica Moore was a sixteen-year old girl who loved to wear pretty dresses and had beautiful golden curls which she recently had cut short. From what he had heard from his fellow teachers, Jessica did freelance model-work to raise some money, and Balthazar couldn't deny that it fitted her perfectly. If he were her age – and into girls, of course – he would've fallen for her immediately.

The second girl, Anna Milton, was one of the art-types that often had her head in the clouds. She always had just enough points on her tests to pass, and her notes contained more doodles than actual words. From what Balthazar heard, she took after-school art classes , and apparently she was the best of her group. She mostly liked to wear clothes that didn't actually fit together; bright colors, tight pants with random prints on them, sweater vests, and boots. When Balthazar saw her coming on that stage, he recognized her red hair immediately.

Jess had done her audition with something from 'The Phantom of the Opera', that one graveyard song called 'Wishing you were somehow here again', and she had put so much feeling in it that he had almost started crying. Without hesitation he told her she was in, and the girl smiled brightly and thanked him.

Anna was different. She wasn't bad – not at all – but the choice of song that she had made wasn't even in the same genre. He had to admit he didn't recognize the song at all when she introduced it.

"Hello, my name is Anna Milton and I'm going to audition with the song 'That's not my name' from the Ting Tings." Nowp, Balthazar was taken by surprise, but he had to admit that the song, which hadn't much melody in it, was really something that fitted her. Especially the way she danced on it made it clear that she had actually practiced it before coming here.

When she was finished, she had been out of breath, standing there with her arms spread open and head looking up.

"You're in," Balthazar had said as soon as he was brought back to earth. And with that, he already had two participants for his Glee club. He asked the two girls to come together, and then clapped his hands. "Brilliant, girls. But now, the tricky part is for us to find three more members before next week is out. You think we can manage that?" he asked, and the two girls had nodded and smiled at each other. After that, they both left, the beauty-queen and the art-girl both laughing together. His plan was already going well.

* * *

With much luck, three more names were added to the next audition, which was today of course. It was only to Balthazar's surprise that the next three names were all boys. He recognized Sam Winchester immediately, seeing the scrawny teenager in his head when reading his name on the list. He hadn't expected him here at all, as he seemed like such a shy boy who wasn't sure yet in which group he fitted. If he could sing, the Glee-club would be perfect for him; he could socialize with everybody.

Especially now that Balthazar saw the name Jimmy Novak on the list as well. Jimmy was a football-player, quite popular, but nobody actually knew much about him. Obviously, as Balthazar hadn't expected him to audition. And while Sam's audition was shy and unsure (but still good enough to pass), Jimmy sang as if he enjoyed nothing else more in this world; he had a strong voice, a stance that made clear he was sure of himself, and his expression while singing 'Your Song' from 'The Moulin Rouge' were enough to earn him a definite role in that movie.

As he told Jimmy that he too had passed his audition, he hadn't rechecked the last name on the list and immediately turned his head back to the stage where… huh, Jimmy was still standing there, only now he was wearing glasses.

"It's okay Jimmy, you can let the next one come," Balthazar reassured him, and Jimmy was actually blushing at his words.

"Eh, I am the next one," he said, and his voice was suddenly much lower than before. When Balthazar looked down, he saw that, indeed, this was Castiel Novak, Jimmy's twin brother. How could he have forgotten about that?

"Oh, sorry Castiel," he said, and at that the boy flushed even more. He had his gaze down, and fumbled with his clothing. "Don't be nervous, just sing and everything will be fine."

And so, Castiel sung. The song he had chosen was a Beatles' song, Blackbird Fly, Balthazar recognized. It was interesting hearing it with the low voice Castiel had, and the boy could really sing in tune. So it wasn't difficult for Balthazar to decide that Castiel too was allowed to join. When he told the boy the news, Castiel's cheeks turned red again, and he nodded, thanking his teacher with a small whisper before fleeing off the stage.

So, that was it. Mission completed. He had five students now, and they were ready to start on singing now.

And the, a small cough made Balthazar look up again. To his utter surprise, one of the punker-girls stood there in front of him; completely dressed in black, covered in chains and spikes, and her eyes were also completely surrounded in black make-up.

"Yes?" Balthazar asked, clicking his pen open again, and getting ready to add another name to the audition-paper.

"Meg Masters, Mr. Archer sent me here," Meg said with a bored voice. She threw her brown hair back and sighed loudly.

"Why?" Balthazar asked, not really sure if he wanted Meg in his little group. She was known as quite the trouble-maker.

"Oh, got caught in stealing money from another kid, and it was this or getting expelled," she said, rolling her eyes. Balthazar felt a little angry that Gabriel practically blackmailed the students into coming here. That was not really what he wanted.

But he had to admit, Meg's voice was pleasant to listen to. Of course, the choice of song was… special. She had chosen for Hey Big Spender, and in her choreography she didn't even seem to mind dancing like the role – which was a hooker. Balthazar had opened his eyes in surprise when she started moving seductively on the stage, pulling up her skirt a little bit and actually shaking her ass. Her eyes never left Balthazar's and the teacher had to admit that he felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Meg, you have proven that you can sing," he began, interrupting the song when it got too bad and swallowing loudly as he lowered his eyes back to the paper. "You can join, but please, keep it clean next time, okay?"

"Whatever you say, teach," she said, actually winking at him before walking off the stage again.

* * *

The first rehearsal wasn't really a rehearsal at all. They all just sat in a circle, each one of them introducing themselves and explaining what made them decide to join the Glee-club. For Jess it was because she loved singing and she liked doing it with others. Anna said she just joined because she could. She liked to do a lot of things, and the idea of a Glee-club sounded very interesting. Sam had blushed when Balthazar had asked him why he joined, and though he said that he enjoyed music, the teacher couldn't miss that little look he shot Jessica while saying it. So, the little Winchester had a crush on the model. How cute.

Jimmy had just sat back, looked relaxed as he explained that music was an important part for him, and that he always loved the idea of a group like this one.

Castiel had blushed as well, looked at his hands as he started muttering things Balthazar didn't recognized. After a while, Jimmy took over, saying "Cassie here came with me because I asked him to." Castiel had frowned, looked at his brother with an angry expression, and then pressed his lips against each other. Meg just shrugged.

"Y'know why I'm here," she mumbled, throwing her hands in the air. "So when is it showtime?"

Balthazar shook his head but actually smiled. They seemed enthusiastic enough for him, and he could work with this group.

"No singing this week just yet. I wanted to ask you guys for a favor, actually," Balthazar said, standing up and walking to the blackboard. "As you can see, there are just six of you and I think that could be much more." Balthazar started writing on the board, and the others just watched him. "So your assignment will be to bring a friend along to next session, which will be next Monday."

Meg groaned, but nodded. Jessica and Anna looked at each other with a frown, but eventually agreed to it as well.

"I think Sam and I were planning on bringing the same person along," Jimmy said, looking at Sam who was agreeing. "If we say that this guy will bevery difficult to convince, will that count as two?"

"Ah, well, I think that'll be fine," Balthazar said, shrugging. "You won't get grades for this, and I will not throw you out if you fail to bring someone along. I just think we will be able to do more with more students."

After that, the students left, and Balthazar really looked forward to Monday.

* * *

It appeared that Jimmy and Sam had failed to convince the guy to join.

Jessica had brought a girl called Cassie. Anna brought Rachel – one of Balthazar's best students. Castiel came with Samandriel and Meg brought – and at that realization Balthazar had sighed – Ruby. They were all sitting in a circle again, watching Jimmy and Sam as they started explaining that they did their best, but he just wouldn't come along.

"That's alright, boys,' Balthazar had said, holding out his hands to calm them down. The two students shut up after that, and sat up straight again. After the introduction of the new members, Balthazar wrote down the new assignment on the blackboard, and then put a few papers in two boxes. These papers had the names of the current members written on them, and he held them out.

"Okay, a few of you will pick out a paper from one of these boxes, and on it you will see who you'll have to do a duet with," Balthazar said. "This box will have our ladies names, and this one the boys," he added, holding up first the left box and then the right one. "One of you girls will be paired up with me as we are one man short – not your fault guys." That last part was added when Jimmy and Sam both flinched at his explanation.

The pairs were not really special. Anna was paired up with Castiel's friend Samandriel. Sam had the bad luck to have Ruby as partner. Jess's friend Cassie was picked out by Jimmy. Castiel pulled out Meg's name (and he literally frowned at that). That meant that Jess got paired up with him. She didn't seem to mind though, and when they all sat apart to decide what song to sing together, they actually had no problem talking together. His members were all so friendly and social, and Balthazar only wished that these sessions lasted longer than they did.

At the end of the hour, Balthazar told them that they still had tomorrow's session to practice, and this Wednesday they would perform in front of the group. They were all able to use the room whenever they wanted, though.

Before Sam and Jimmy could leave, Balthazar held them back, asking if they would stay for another minute. The two did, and stood there next to the door; ready to leave then they were dismissed.

"So, who was this kid that was impossible to convince?" he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"Dean," they both said at the same time, and Sam continued. "Dean always sings when he's home. Doesn't shut up actually."

"And he sings in the showers when he thinks he's alone," Jimmy added, turning his head to see if no-one was listening. We have practice now; in one hour and a half we will be finished, you can get some proof if you want?"

"Yes, I think I'll just get that," Balthazar said, actually surprised that Dean Winchester loved music. He knew Dean. Everybody knew Dean. He was this popular boy on school, one that belongs to the jocks but who is practically adored by every female around. Balthazar had to admit that if he were his age, he would have fallen for him as well.

Ah well, he could go and try to listen to this Dean-guy later on. The showers were connected to the locker rooms, so he could easily come in and pretend that he was searching for the coach if they found him there.


	2. Showers and Tests

In the hour that Balthazar had to wait, he started cleaning up the music-room. It wasn't that it was dirty already as they only just had two sessions here, but he wanted to make it a little bit homier. Right now, everything was put in the left side of the room, making the right side awkwardly empty. It gave Balthazar an uncomfortable feeling. So, he started unpacking new instruments. Put the drum-kit on, set the bass down on its side, and then, as last, he took the cloth off the grand piano. Looking at it almost made him shiver of excitement. He clapped his hands together, felt a rush go through his body and smiled.

He remembered when he was in the Glee-club all those years ago. They had sessions every day, were with almost twenty-five in one group, and with every song they sang a pleasant vibe passed through them.

But times had changed. Back then there were groups, yeah, but nobody really cared about their titles in the school. Now though… it made Balthazar a little bit sad, to be honest.

Just when he was planning on sitting at the piano, his phone started buzzing – his students had to silence their phones, and Balthazar respectfully did the same. Balthazar sighed, shook his head and pulled out his cellphone, pressing the green button to accept the call when he read _Michael_ on the screen.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" he asked, trying not to sound too irritated. Too bad for him, Michael knew him better than anyone else.

"_Sheesh, I'm sorry that I'm calling my husba,d to ask what he wants to eat tonight…_" Michael's frustrated voice said on the other side of the line. Balthazar rolled his eyes, sat down and leaned back.

"Sorry Mike, I was just thinking back of high school…" Balthazar said, rubbing his eyes and turning his head again to watch the clock. He still had fifteen minutes before football practice was over and eh could witness Dean Winchester's voice in person.

"_What, High School? You mean those years when we had to hide our relationship in order to survive?" _And yeah, only Michael could turn the good memories bad… That seemed to be his special talent.

"Right…" Balthazar said, sighing again. "Listen, surprise me, okay, whatever you cook is delicious and it'll make me happy no matter what is served on my plate, all right?"

"_Whatever, babe," _Michael responded. "_Love ya, see you tonight._"

And after that they both hung up, and Balthazar was staring at his phone in his hands. Michael was right of course. When they were teenagers it was heavily frowned upon to be gay. He remembered that first couple that came out – no idea what their names were. As soon as they came out, their lives at Edlund High were over. They had been bullied, ridiculed, and almost literally beaten to death until their parents decided to move; forcing the two to separate as well. Balthazar, who already knew he preferred boys over girls, then realized that he couldn't let people know as long as he was in high school. Maybe not even after that.

Michael had been one of the bullies, sadly enough. He had been a jock, actually the Dean Winchester of then. Popular, cheerleader girlfriend, and practically unfriendly to everybody who he deemed unworthy. And Balthazar had a crush on him the first moment Michael had thrown an insult at him. Imagine his surprise when one day Michael stood in front of his door and kissed him, only to leave then again and pretending nothing happened.

Yeah, high school was quite an adventure. Despite the fact that they had to hide themselves all the time, they had a good time. And when Michael bent down on one knee to ask him the question that changed their life, in the end it was all worth it.

A knock on his door got him out of his thoughts, and he saw Crowley standing in the door-opening, leaning against the frame and grinning.

"Ah well, did I interrupt something?" he asked, pushing himself back up and walking closer to Balthazar. He looked around and frowned. "The place has changed," he muttered. "I don't like it."

"Why are you here, Crowley?" Balthazar asked coach. His full name was Fergus Crowley, but as the man wasn't really friends with anybody here, no-one ever called him by his first name.

"I wanted to check if you had settled in already," Crowley said, trying for the innocent face. "You know you won't stay here for long. Children simply aren't interested in dancing and the ladeeda anymore." The man then walked to the piano and pressed in one of the keys. When the note came out, he frowned and his lips twitched in a disgusted expression. "Ah, I hate it when they do that," he said to himself.

Now, that was something about Crowley that made him _him_. He had sassy comebacks, used metaphors and expressions no-one used, and mostly talked to himself to express his hatred for everybody.

"Principal Archer said that the club could stay if I got five students before next week was out. And guess what, I got six of them, and a few more guests today. So you better shut up and remove yourself from here before I'm getting pissy, and believe me, you don't want me pissy."

"Oh, I'm doing it in my pants," Crowley said sarcastically. "But you know, I had a little talk with _Mr. Archer_, and he declared that, in order for your little group to remain standing, there is a certain competition that needs to be won."

Balthazar frowned now as well, waiting for an answer. But before Crowley could explain, he understood.

"Sectionals?" he asked, and at that Crowley nodded, grinning. Then he grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at Balthazar. In reflex, the teacher caught it, only to find a badly wrapped packet.

"By the way, found this in the little men's room earlier," he said. "Use it, don't use it. I don't care, you touched it last, it's your case now." And then, when Balthazar looked up, he saw a little bit of Crowley's retreating back before the man had disappeared in the hallway completely. He balled his fists and bit his lips in order to keep him from yelling at Crowley. He put the bag of – whatever the drug was – in his bag. Michael could deal with it, he was the cop after all. He was already ten minutes late, and for a little moment he was afraid that he missed the shower-singing. The hallways were empty when he walked out of the rehearsing room, locking it so no-one could touch the instruments, and walked back to the direction of the locker rooms. It was also a good excuse for him to chat up with the coach again.

When he got inside, he saw almost all the teenagers were clothed and ready to go. With a simple hand sign, Coach Luke dismissed them. He hadn't noticed Balthazar standing at the door just yet. Jimmy was the first to see him, nodding at him and then, when nobody could hear it, whisper something at him.

"He always stays in the shower until last, so he's still in there now. As soon as it's very quiet here he starts," he said, nodding one final time at Balthazar before throwing his bag over his shoulder and joining his team-mates again. Then, Luke saw him, and waved.

"Ah, if it isn't my little brother-in-law," Luke said, walking up to Balthazar and slapping him on the shoulder. The Coach never really understood that he was stronger than he looked, and every time this happened, all the air was pushed from Balthazar's lungs

"Uh, it's good to see you too," Balthazar said, gasping for breath. He smiled up at Michael's brother, and the man smiled back.

Now, you would think that Luke was a nice guy and all, but in fact he was a little bit – okay no, a lot – spoiled. He and Michael fought most of the times they were together, and he sometimes even had evil plans plotted in his head. Luckily, he was smart enough not to risk jail to perform those plans.

"Ah, now you're here, come and listen to Dean Winchester's little concert," he said, voice low all of the sudden. He sat down on a chair, pulled out some paper and tobacco, and rolled his cigarette for later on. Balthazar raised one eyebrow at him, and sat down as well.

"You do that often, then?" he asked, and Lucifer laughed.

"At first, yeah, it was actually quite funny. But as the time passes, it isn't something special anymore, I guess," Lucifer said, preparing a second cigarette and putting them next to him when they were finished. Then he packed up his papers and tobacco, and leaned back.

"Say, I was wondering, would you mind coming to eat with Michael and me again one of these days? There's something Mike wants to say and I'm forbidden to tell about it before he can," Balthazar said. Lucifer rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like little Mikey alright," he said, "yeah cool, I'll come this Saturday?"

"Deal," Balthazar said, smiling. And then they fell silent, looking at their hands. Luke just leaned his head against a locker, closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. Balthazar sat up straight, trying to focus on the sound in the background. So far there was only the water of the shower that was to be heard, but after a little while, a voice appeared, at first a little silent and shy.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song, and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Balthazar recognized the song immediately, and a smile crept up his face. He saw Luke looking at him knowingly. This song had played on his wedding, when he and Michael had their first dance as husbands. It was always going to be a good memory.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nanana nana nana na na_

It was then that Balthazar knew that he was prepared to do _anything_ to have Dean in the club. No matter what, he was going to make Dean a part of it.

And he knew exactly how as well.

* * *

Dean Winchester was confused. But then, this wasn't really a situation he had ever encountered. He sat in front of Mr. Pierre's desk, swallowing loudly as the literature-teacher kept looking at his papers in silence.

"Uh, Mr. Pierre, why am I here?" Dean asked, truly not knowing why he was here. Yeah, okay, his grades weren't that great, but he wasn't failing either. He had enough to pass the year. That he was sure of.

"Care to explain me what _this_ is?" Mr. Pierre suddenly said, pulling out a little packet of his coat and putting it in front of Dean. It was unfamiliar and strange; Dean had no idea why Mr. Pierre even thought this was his.

"Eh, somebody's lunch?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his literature teacher. Mr. Pierre only rolled his eyes, unwrapped the package, and showed Dean the powder inside of it. Then it hit him; this was actual _drugs_! But, he'd never seen it before, why would professor Pierre think it's his? Dean tried to speak, but the teacher just held his hand up, and closed his eyes.

"During locker-control I found this inside yours," he said, giving Dean hard and cold eyes. "You know possessing drugs in this school would lead to you getting expelled, or at the least thrown off the football-team?"

"No, no no no, don't take me off the team!" Dean said, trying to stand up but not really succeeding at it. His body felt heavier all of the sudden. "I swear, it's not mine, somebody's setting me up or something!"

"Listen boy, I don't want to expose you, and maybe you are being set up, but unless you can prove it, this drug is found in _your_ locker, meaning it's yours," Balthazar said, trying to be as nice as he could be without showing how uncomfortable he felt with the lying. "And I'm not letting you get kicked off the team, but you'll have to take a few extra… hours at school to prove that you're really a good kid, let me say."

"What do you have in mind?" Dean asked, ready to do most anything. But, he didn't like the smirk on Professor Pierre's face.

He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Dean was cursing so loud in his head right now, sitting between Jimmy and Sam in the music-room, listening to those two kids singing in front of the class. It was that Goth girl and that silent boy with the glasses and the limp. Dean didn't know their names and hadn't listened when Mr. Pierre had introduced them. No, Dean was silently cursing everybody in this room, including his brother and his best friend. The person who had set him up with those drugs was going to pay. A lot…

Right after Sam had sung his song with Ruby, which was actually really weird to watch, Jimmy stood up, taking Cassie the cheerleader with him – Dean recognized her because they used to date once for a week or so. Right before she dumped him… Oh yeah, Dean was still bitter about that.

How was he going to survive one whole year in this club? This was ridiculous, his grades were already barely acceptable, and now he was going to have even less time between football practices, this stupid glee-club and homework. His father was going to be so mad when he returned home with a failed test.

Watching Jimmy sing along with Cassie was strangely calming. Jimmy always had a soothing voice that sometimes dared to sing a song in the shower. Of course he was less embarrassed about singing in front of others. Dean on the other hand preferred to keep his mouth shut until he was alone.

Oh, wait, that was taken from him too now; His time and his ability to keep his voice to himself. Great…

To make it even worse, he just got paired up with that model-girl with long blonde curls who he knew Sam had a crush on since day one. Jess, Dean thought her name was. She was actually a pretty thing, always dressed up neatly as if she was organizing a banquet or something. She had this gorgeous smile, and if Sam wasn't head over heels for this girl, Dean would have been flirting with her all day long.

"Okay, great job guys," Mr. Pierre suddenly said, and Dean realized Jimmy was done singing and sitting back on his spot next to Dean, slapping his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Dean groaned silently, rolling his eyes when he saw Jimmy's questioning look. It was his "How did I do?"-expression and he wasn't going to give up until he had an answer. Luckily it was Sam who answered it for him by congratulating it.

"I want just to say that now we have ten members in our club, so we are advancing!" A few people started clapping at his announcement. Dean sighed loudly again, and even Ruby frowned a little bit, as she actually only came because her best friend dragged her along. "So, for when the others have performed their duets, I wanted to do a group-song, with choreography of course."

"Wait, we're gonna have to dance?" Dean asked suddenly, holding out his hands in a questioning gesture, eyebrows raised high.

"Yes, Dean, is that gonna be a problem?" Mr. Pierre answered.

"Uh, yeah? Dancing is for girls and gays?" Dean responded as if it was obvious. A tiny reaction came from Mr. Pierre but he seemed able to keep it in as he took a deep breath. He clapped his hands together, lowered his head and swallowed. Dean on the meantime received a slap on his arms from both Sam and Jimmy, and Cassie even threw an angry reaction at him. Then the silent boy with the glasses looked at him angrily too, and that was just enough. He wanted to stand up and leave the room, but he couldn't. He couldn't lose his only chance of success in football, couldn't lose his reputation on this school. He just couldn't, so he sighed – again – and rolled his eyes – again – and looked right back at Mr. Pierre.

"Okay, I shouldn't have said that, sorry," he said against his will, because Dean Winchester _didn't_ apologize. It was against his rule.

But that kid with the glasses was still looking at him angrily, and Dean frowned, because he recognized that face. Then he turned around to face Jimmy, and met the exact same face, only without the glasses and with messier hair.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a twin?" he whispered, and Jimmy just shrugged, nodding at his brother to turn around again. The boy seemed to obey, though it was obviously against his will. Then, Mr. Pierre continued.

"It's alright, Dean, but yeah, we are going to dance," he said, continuing his speech of before Dean interrupted him. "Now, who of you here is a good dancer?"

Anna immediately raised her hand up high, and Jess too held her hand up. Then Jimmy did as well, and that left Dean and Sam both in a surprise. Finally, after Samandriel raised his hand as well, the four of them looked at each other and lowered their hands again quickly as if they were ashamed.

In the end they ended up dancing until the end of the session. A few of them indeed had no trouble with moving to the rhythm. Jess, Cassie and Anna made smooth movements, feeling the beat in their bodies and reacting on it. Jimmy too seemed to be more advanced in dancing than the others, a little bit better than Samandriel who was really good as well. The five of them had caught up easily on the choreography Mr. Pierre had created, but the others had it a little difficult; Meg and Ruby looked bored and did minimal effort in moving. Sam looked very distracted all the time, Dean was embarrassed all the time, and then there was Castiel whose limp seemed to get worse most of the time, causing him to sit down the last fifteen minutes of the rehearsal. As soon as Mr. Pierre dismissed them, Meg and Ruby were already walking out, talking to each other and expressing their hate for everything.

Mr. Pierre was waiting until everybody else was outside before he approached Castiel. The last persons to leave were Jimmy and Dean, and when they went the two teenagers were discussing football-stuff. Mr. Pierre didn't really pay attention to it, because he was already stepping in front of Castiel, standing in his way. Castiel looked up in panic, pushed his glasses back and swallowed loudly.

"What happened today, Castiel?" Mr. Pierre asked, and now the boy looked down again, face flushing red.

"I hurt my leg a little while back, just needs to heal," he said simply, obviously hoping that that was all. Mr. Pierre nodded, pressed a hand against Castiel's shoulder – causing the boy to startle – and slightly shaking him.

"If you need anybody to talk, I'm here to listen, okay?" Mr. Pierre said, and Castiel nodded, pulling away quickly and racing out of the room. Mr. Pierre looked at him as he walked out, knowing very well that there was more to it. Of course, if Castiel didn't want to tell him, he couldn't force the boy.

* * *

Coach Crowley was sitting in his office, still wearing his black training suit. He was cleaning his hand with some lotion, breathing in the incense that was burning on his desk. When there was a soft knock on his door, he didn't even look up.

"Come in," he said loud enough for the person on the other side to understand, and indeed the door opened. Crowley heard footsteps, and he knew that the persons who had entered were now standing in front of his desk. Only now he looked up, taking in the three cheerio's in front of him. He had asked them to come here, and now he could finally go through with his plan.

"Take a seat, girls," he said, gesturing at the chairs next to them. The girls lowered themselves down and didn't speak. When Crowley was done cleaning his hands, he swiped them dry on his pants and took a deep breath.

"You girls want to know why I called you here?" he asked, and the three girls nodded. The girl in the middle was the head-cheerleader. Lisa Braeden was her name. She had long black hair, and a little bit of a Hispanic look. She was sixteen years old and really set on being popular, which she currently was. She also had a relationship with the quarterback of the school, which doubled her popularity too.

The cheerio on her right was Jo Harvelle, another sixteen year old girl with long blonde curls and soft brown eyes. Crowley wasn't really sure why she ever even signed up for the cheerio's, but he was glad she did.

The third cheerio was Cassie Robinson, a seventeen year old girl with dark skin and dark hair. She was often very bitchy, but still showed respect towards Crowley, which was all he wanted.

"You all heard of the new Glee-club in this school, right?" Crowley asked, serving himself a glass of water.

"I was dragged along by Jessica Moore to follow to sessions," Cassie said suddenly, sounding defensive. Crowley laughed, picked up his glass and swallowed it all down in one go. Then he dropped the glass to look at Cassie first, then the other two.

"I want the three of you to join permanently," he said, earning him three pairs of eyes that widened in surprise. Then Jo and Lisa turned their heads to each other to share a questioning look. Then Crowley proceeded. "I want to know everything that is happening in that club. I want persons on the inside, my own personal spies, as you crazy kids might call it."

"Why us?" Lisa then asked cautiously. Crowley then grinned, pulled his chair back and stood up. He held his hands behind his back as he walked up to his latest nationals-trophy.

"Because, the three of you remind me of a younger me," he said, turning back to the girls who looked a little bit shocked. "You are willing to do anything to get what you want, no matter the consequences."

Then he held up his hand, closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

"Now you must go, my tailor is coming over in a few moments."

* * *

The cheerios auditioned the next session in front of the other members. Cassie, even though she was already a member in a way, joined the audition as they were doing a three-person number. They auditioned with Kelly Clarkson's "Because of you" and everybody's mouth had dropped open when their voices began singing. Even Dean had raised his eyebrows at hearing his girlfriend sing, never even having heard her before.

Mr. Pierre was a little skeptic about their sudden interest in the Glee-club, but he had to admit that their presence in the group would be of great value. That was why he let them join after they sung, and then they concluded their duets, followed by the continuing of the choreography on the song Footloose. Everybody started showing great progress, the cheerios caught up easily, and even Dean seemed to get the moves in the end. It was still Castiel who struggled with the fast parts, almost falling down a few times and eventually sitting aside again, watching the others.

After the session, Dean waved Jimmy and Sam goodbye and walked up to Lisa before they were going to the next class, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Why did you audition, babe?" he asked then, both of them walking in the hallway towards their locker. When they reached Lisa's first, he let her go and leaned against the locker next to hers, his eyes not leaving her.

"Like I said, I think learning music will help me understanding the rhythm better," she said, repeating her explanation of earlier. "And also, if my boyfriend is forced to take the class, the least I can do is show him a little bit of support now, don't I?"

After that, she kissed him quickly on the lips, skipping away to her next class. When she reached Jo, they locked their arms and ran out the hallway. Dean watched her go, chuckled then and went his own way to his locker.

* * *

Balthazar was exhausted when he arrived home. He was holding Grace in his arms, trying his best not to wake her up.

Grace was his two-year old adopted daughter. She was a little Chinese girl whose mother died at the birth and father couldn't handle to keep her. It had been a struggle to adopt her, but eventually he and Michael succeeded. Now, Grace was in their family for one year and a half, and more years were coming.

When Balthazar tucked her down in bed, softly kissing her forehead, he removed his coat, hanging it by the front door. He then walked up the kitchen, looked in the fridge and then took out the lasagna he had reserved for tonight. He took off the lid of the package, warmed up the microwave and then served himself a glass of wine.

When Michael arrived home, the lasagna still had five more minutes to go, and Balthazar's glass was almost empty. Michael came and kissed him softly before heading to the nursery where Grace was still sleeping. Then Michael came back, served himself a glass of wine as well and sat down on the kitchen table where Balthazar was serving up the lasagna.

"How was your day?" he asked, looking at his husband in honesty. Balthazar smiled, and when he was ready serving up dinner, he sat down in front of Michael, taking his hand and staring at him in adoration. He noticed that Michael's dark hair was messy from wearing his police-hat all day.

"Have three new members now," he said. "Exactly the right amount necessary to enter regionals."

Michael smiled, taking a bite and groaning when he chewed. Balthazar rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Please keep those noises for the bedroom," he said, earning him a playful look from Michael.

And indeed, Michael had then reserved those noises only for the bedroom, and when that time came, the police-officer lay down in bed, surrendering completely to his husband. They took their time, kissing passionately most of the time. Then Balthazar had to prepare himself before they could start, but when they finally did, it was all worth the wait.

Right after they reached their climax and Balthazar dropped down on top of his husband, trying to catch his breath, Grace started crying in the nursery. Both men groaned in frustration.

"Who's going?" Michael asked, and Balthazar snorted.

"Sweety, this cowboy will probably not be able to walk tonight, so you can go," he said, covering himself up with the bed sheets and getting comfortable in bed. Michael then kissed him in the neck and got up.

* * *

When Lisa arrived home, the first thing she did was drop her backpack, shrugging off her coat and removing her shoes. Then she opened her bag, searching for the thing she bought on her way home. She remembered that judgmental look she had received from the cashier. Even though she had flipped him off, it still bothered her, making her feel unsure.

Of course, this whole deal was just one big nightmare. She only noticed it today at cheerios practice when Crowley had shouted the date to remind them how many days they had left for regionals. November 8th. It was the 8th of November. Two months since that one day.

So when school was out she ran right to the store, and that was how she found herself in the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hands, afraid to look at the results.

But eventually, she had to look, because no matter how terrible the answer, this was something she was going to find out eventually. Better sooner rather than later.

So she opened her eyes, and looked down.


	3. Secrets and Truths

_Previously on A Supernaturally Glee Club: Lisa just found out she is pregnant and she has to tell Dean. Castiel is showing trouble with his leg, and it isn't stopping. Balthazar is married to coach Pierre's brother Michael, and the couple has adopted a daughter called Grace. Crowley made his three best cheerleaders join the Glee club to spy on the club, and Dean is tricked into joining the glee club by Mr. Pierre, but he doesn't know it. And he still thinks the Glee club is stupid and gay. Not to forget, Sam is head over heels for Jess._

* * *

_Warnings for this chapter: A little bit of cursing, teenage pregnancy. Mention of underage drinking and sex. Cheating. Coming out of the closet, crush for teacher, homophobic behavior, hurt!Castiel and skipping class if that's a warning as well?_

_Anyway, I know jack squad about how the high school in Glee Club works, so I just write the way I think it goes in the series. Sorry for mistakes, I'm tired, I need to work tomorrow, so I haven't checked on them just yet._  
_I have done research on prosthetic legs, but it's probably still wrong. If that's the case, don't hate me, it's just a story and I actually needed Cas in a wheelchair somehow because I don't know why..._  
_Also, Samandriel in this chapter!_

* * *

If one would ask why Jo ever joined the cheerios, her answer would be "Because it's the best way to be popular." People would accept that as an answer, because Jo indeed was very popular. She, Lisa and Cassie were the three girls on top of the whole school. Everybody wanted to be them; nobody dared to get in their way. The bad part about it was that people assumed they were plain mean too. Yes, it was true that they often avoided situations that required helping. Cassie didn't like getting her hands dirty. Lisa just had her head in the clouds most of the times, and Jo… well, she was distracted as well.

See, the real reason why she even joined the cheerios was because of her childhood best friend. She hated the cheerios at first to be honest. She hated skirts, hated dancing, hated having her hair up in that ugly ponytail all the time. But, the moment Dean joined the football team, their contact diminished immediately. They barely talked anymore, Dean always at practice, during lunch always at the jock's table. No, Jo couldn't have that. She wouldn't lose her best friend. So she lost her jeans and jackets, put up her hair and auditioned in front of Coach Crowley. She took up Lisa's bitchy attitude, and later even befriended her. Together with Cassie, they then reached the top of the cheerleading squad, becoming Crowley's top-cheerios in very little time.

Yeah, joining the cheerios was all for Dean; hoping not to lose her best friend, but also trying to show him that she was ready to change all she was just for him. She had become what she hated most; a cheerleader.

And in return, Dean went out with Cassie for one week, which Jo could forgive them. They had just tried, and it didn't work. They fought too much. So Dean remained on the market a little while longer, and at that time, Jo was plotting her plan on getting Dean for herself.

But then he started dating Lisa.

And it didn't end. They stayed together. One month passed, to months, six months… and now they're one year further, and they were still together, not seeming to break it off soon. And Jo stayed in the sidelines again, close to Dean, but not enough.

Jo couldn't hate Lisa for it; despite everything she was still her best friend, and she even felt bad for having feelings for Dean now.

And now, sitting in this dumb Glee-club, having to dance even more, makes that bad feeling in her stomach even worse. To begin, this class was filled with losers. Nerds, punks, and even that weird art-girl who dressed up as if she just grabbed things from her closet and put it on without checking if it even fit together. She could feel her popularity already dripping away, being absorbed by the uncoolness of all these people.

And the teacher, Mr. Pierre, just kept on showing them dance moves, and they repeated it without any trouble – except for Jimmy's nerdy brother of course, he was just tripping over his own feet and eventually even ran out of the class. Mr. Pierre had wanted to follow him, but Jimmy had insisted that he needed to be alone for a moment. His twin brother would know better, right?

But Jo noticed that Lisa was acting weird as well. She wasn't paying attention, always gasped in surprise when Dean touched her, and eventually she just sat down, staring in front of her. It was weird.

But, maybe this was the first sign that their relationship was going to end soon?

Jo felt so dirty and wrong for even starting to hope again.

* * *

After Glee, Jimmy waved at Dean, telling him he would see him at football practice. Dean had nodded, and then the boy was gone, headed straight for the library, where he was sure he would find his brother. He was right of course. He knew Castiel better than anyone, so when his brother ran out of class, it was clear he would hide up here in the religious section where nobody ever came.

Castiel was sitting on the ground; eyes closed and head against the bookcase. His breathing was soft and even, so Jimmy knew he had calmed down a little bit.

"So now you just run away?" Jimmy asked, and Castiel startled, opening his eyes and then relaxing when he saw it was only his brother.

"It was that or risking a panic attack during practice," Castiel offered, scooting over so his brother could sit down next to him. Jimmy did, lowering himself against the bookshelf and pressing his arm against his brother's, nudging him on.

"Trouble with the leg?" he asked, and Castiel sighed loudly, looking down at his right leg as if it betrayed him, which it kind of did, come to think of it.

"It hurts more and more," Castiel said, biting his lips and shaking his head. "At first I thought it was just that typical pain that comes and goes, but this feels different." Jimmy then sat up straight, and gestured at the leg. Castiel nodded, allowing his brother to lift up his pants as far as his leg allowed.

Every time again Jimmy was taken aback by the prosthetic leg; it was a piece that replaced his brother's lower leg, but it felt wrong. Castiel was too young, too innocent to have this. Nobody deserved losing a limb, but Castiel most definitely didn't. Yet, he still got ran over by a drunk driver, and he was lucky his lower leg was all he had lost. During his revalidation, he was home-schooled (because he refused to repeat a year on school). It was only when he had to stop using his cane that he agreed to return.

"Cassie, it looks red and swollen. I'll have to take it off to take a closer look," Jimmy said, not even waiting for his brother's agreement. He undid the clips, loosened the belt and then pulled off the prostheses, seeing his brother's clearly swollen leg. Castiel groaned in annoyance, pressing his head back against the bookshelf.

"Okay, we are going to the nurse, I think this piece of wood isn't really a good fit after all," Jimmy said, holding the leg under his arm and then reaching out for his brother. "I'll have to carry you, so if you don't want to people to see it, hurry up."

And Castiel tried to get up, holding himself straight against a chair. He rolled down his pants again to hide his lack of leg, and pulled back from his brother's arms. Then he tried to jump to one of those desk-chairs in front of the computers, dropping himself on it, and eventually leaning back.

"This has wheels," Castiel explained, and Jimmy rolled his eyes, stepping behind his brother and starting to push the chair forward into the hallway.

* * *

The school nurse only confirmed what Jimmy had said, and then she called up their mother to pick up Castiel. The boy had received crutches and was now making his way to the school exit. His brother had returned to football practice after he made sure their mother was coming, and now Castiel was walking alone, cursing when his books fell down on the ground. He sighed loudly, bowed forward to reach for them, but then fell too.

"Castiel!" then came from behind him. A pair of strong hands helped him up right, grabbing his books as well. "You're going home?"

Castiel's face blushed again because he knew it was Mr. Pierre who was helping him here. His throat suddenly felt dry, and it took him a lot of effort to breathe again. When Mr. Pierre's hands left Castiel's arms, he felt cold and alone again. He didn't lift up his head, and gripped his crutches tight, only wishing his teacher didn't see him in this state.

"Y-yeah," Castiel then answered. He finally looked up, only to stare into his teacher's blue eyes. He looked worried, and a few wrinkles were already showing on his skin. But that didn't matter. Professor Balthazar Pierre was still one of the most beautiful people Castiel had ever seen.

"Take care of that leg, then, okay kiddo?" Mr. Pierre asked while taking off Castiel's backpack and putting the books he had been carrying inside. When Mr. Pierre held the bag up high again, Castiel turned to let the teacher put it on.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierre," was all Castiel could say before the teacher walked away again, walking towards the teacher's lounge. Castiel knew that Mr. Pierre was free the hour after Glee club. He was ashamed to admit that he knew when the man had to teach, and when he had his breaks.

Yeah, Castiel had fallen deep for his teacher, and he should really get over it. But how?

Then he heard a car arrive on the parking, and he made his way outside to leave the school.

* * *

Football practice was the same as always. Dean and Jimmy both knew it well enough; they sucked. There wasn't a team that was as bad as they were, and they kept on making fools of themselves each game.

But so far this team was his only way to stay in a good spot with the teachers. Dean did a good job, in fact. He was a good quarterback; he gave good tips to his teammates, was fit enough and really shone on the field whenever they played. Apart from Jimmy, it was the rest that just plainly sucked at it all. Nobody listened to each other, half of the team was out of breath after running for one minute, and they preferred bullying each other.

So, yeah, Dean was actually glad when practice was over, walking up to his locker to take his soap, shampoo and towels. Jimmy followed him to the showers, also with his stuff in hand. A few other showers were taken, but luckily there were two still free. At first it had been awkward showering next to other guys, but in the end they'd grown used to it. They even had full on conversations in the showers. As long as no-one peeked over the walls that divided them there was no problem at all.

"Man, Lisa's acting strange," Dean said when a few of the other guys had left. He was shampooing his hair now, keeping his eyes closed to avoid getting soap in them. Jimmy looked up in surprise when Dean started talking, face turning pale at the mention of Lisa.

"What? Why? What'd she do?" he asked seeing Dean rinsing out the shampoo before the other guy looked at him as well.

"She's been sick or something, I don't know," Dean started. "She doesn't want me to touch her."

Jimmy then frowned, but didn't immediately respond. He now rinsed out his hair as well, causing the water to filter out any talking around him. When he was done, Dean was already toweling himself dry.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" he asked his best friend, and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, I've tried," he said. "You know I'm not that much of a talker, but believe me, when I try, I seriously mean it."

Jimmy nodded, washing out the last bit of shampoo in his hair, and then reaching for his towel as well. When he looked up, Dean was already walking out, and right at that moment, Jimmy let out a deep breath, actually sounding relieved.

* * *

When Balthazar came back home, it was to the smell of chili-sauce coming from the kitchen. On the ground in de living room there was Grace, playing with a new doll; brushing it, talking to it and eventually even filling a fake cup of thee for it. Balthazar greeted Michael shortly, and then sat down on the ground next to his daughter, receiving a big smile from her.

"Who's your friend?" Balthazar asked, as he was certain he had never seen that doll before. Grace dropped the plastic teapot and held her doll up high. The thing had short golden curls, and a pale white… wel… it wasn't skin but Balthazar didn't really know how else to call it.

"Angela," Grace said, hugging the doll tightly and then crawling up to his father's lap, pressing her hand against his cheek. "Wanna play?" she then asked with her high pitched cute little voice. Her big brown eyes stared up at him, and Balthazar could only smile back, picking up a teapot and pretending to drink from it.

They continued playing until Michael announced dinner. Then Balthazar picked up Grace from the ground, and sat her down on her little seat, taking the small plate Michael was handing him and setting it down in front of Grace.

"Now sweety, if you finish your whole plate I will read you a bedtime story," Balthazar said, and that made Grace clap her hands, taking the plastic fork in front of her and eating the pasta's Michael had prepared. Then the two adults sat down, Michael with a big sigh.

Last Saturday Luke had come, as agreed, because Michael had an announcement that even Balthazar actually didn't know of. As it appeared, he was selected for a promotion to become chief-inspector. It was a great opportunity, and he would earn more money, but it would also take on a lot of his time, causing him to be even more tired every evening. Balthazar had only congratulated him until Luke had left (because, yes the two had found another reason to start a stupid argument before Michael kicked him out – again). After that they had talked for hours, agreed that Michael would take the job and checking their schedules for the daycare for Grace.

And now, Michael didn't like to talk much about his work. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but being so exhausted made him want to talk about other things. So Balthazar talked about his students. About his skepticism of the cheerios, his guilt over tricking Dean Winchester, and even his worries over Castiel Novak who still had trouble with his leg.

"Castiel Novak, you say?" Michael suddenly reacted, and Balthazar nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. Drunk driver hit him a about a year and a half ago or something. Poor boy lost his leg and the driver was even too drunk to realize his mistake."

That was new for Balthazar. He hadn't known much about Castiel to begin with, but just the fact that the school had kept silent that one of its students had been hit by a bloody car was even more disturbing.

"The parents asked to keep the story hidden," Michael said as if he had read Balthazar's mind. The teacher then frowned, but didn't answer further. "That driver, though, man…" Michael shook his head.

"What about him?" Balthazar asked.

"When he sobered up and heard about what he did? Took his gun and…"

"Okay, stop right there," Balthazar interrupted, not wanting to hear about his husband's suicide-case from months back. Michael only chuckled lightly, but his eyes weren't smiling along.

When the three of them had finished eating, Michael took Grace out of her seat and brought her into her bedroom. When Balthazar had finished cleaning up, he followed them, keeping his promise about the bedtime story.

* * *

The Winchester's home was a house like any other. It had four bedrooms and a big garden for the dog. Dean and Sam actually had it really good at home. Loving parents, naïve younger little brother… Yes, everything was good.

John Winchester was the chief of the firefighters of Lawrence, even called a hero by some people he saved from house fires. Mary Winchester worked at a restaurant, cooking mostly – and with reason, as her cooking skills were indescribably good!

Dean and Sam were that evening both sitting on the couch, Sam making his homework and Dean texting Lisa, hoping to get some answers out of her. When Adam then returned from his karate-lessons, Mary called up for dinner, and the three boys immediately went for the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"So how was your day?" Mary asked to nobody specifically. Dean took a big bite of his dinner, earning him a frown from his mother. Adam was drinking at his glass, meaning that Sam was the one left to answer.

"Good, Glee practice is really awesome!" Sam said enthusiastically, grinning his teeth bare. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's words.

"Seriously brother, I have never been in something as lame and gay as the Glee club," Dean muttered, and Mary looked at him with an angry expression. She then turned her head to her husband who just shrugged and continued eating. Then she shook her head.

"Yeah, well, Dean, I'm not really sure I understand why you ever joined the club?" Mary then asked, and that made Dean swallow his food wrong. He started coughing, and Adam was slapping his back to help him get the food out.

"Somebody tricked him," Sam said as if it was the most normal case in the world. When he didn't explain further and now both their parents were looking at them in a questioning stare, Dean sighed, finally free of choking. He thanked Adam and closed his eyes.

"Somebody put drugs in my locker and the teacher found it," Dean said, biting the words out in his eternal hatred to the person who did it. Mary only frowned further at her son's words.

"So?"

"So, I have to prove I'm a good kid by joining this stupid club," Dean finished, making clear with his expression that he didn't want the conversation to continue. Both John and Mary looked at each other in surprise.

"Why hasn't the school warned us about it?" they asked, and Dean sighed again. Then he explained in every possible way what exactly was agreed with Mr. Pierre. After his story, he stood up, took his plate and went to put it in the dishwasher. Sam and Adam remained silent as they continued their dinner, and even Mary and John weren't speaking for a while. When the shock of Dean's story was over, mostly, Sam started talking again, continuing his story about the Glee club.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on his bed when Jimmy entered his room. The teenager was still wearing his green jock-sweater – the one that every football player was wearing most of the time. Jimmy dropped down on the mattress, lying in his brother's bed and staring at him until Castiel started talking.

"My leg needs to heal again, and after that I'll get a new prosthesis," he explained, sighing loudly and lying down as well, turning his head to stare at his brother. "I'm not allowed to walk," he added, dreading his own words.

Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them again, putting a hand against his brother's arm and consoling him with his stare. Castiel kept quiet, turned his head back up and looked at the ceiling.

"I know we haven't done it since we were eleven, but would you mind sleeping here tonight?" he asked, actually sounding embarrassed. Jimmy chuckled, shook his head and scooted closer to his brother.

"Of course, Cassie," Jimmy said. "I'd do anything for you."

And indeed he did. When it was time for them to sleep, Jimmy helped Castiel to the bathroom, both boys brushing their teeth and getting into their pajamas. Then Jimmy carried his brother back to his bedroom, and both pulled the covers over them, falling asleep immediately.

When they woke up the next day, it was from a heavy panting next to their faces. There was another presence on the mattress and Jimmy groaned, reaching out his hand and receiving a big lick of a very wet tongue in return.

"Good morning, Puddling," he muttered, and Castiel too groaned when he realized the dog was present too.

Now, not many people knew it, but the Novak family was actually very wealthy. But that was even too soft of an explanation. They were literally loaded with money, millions of it.

And their mother, Rachel Novak, therefore wanted the dog that fitted best in the description of rich, buying this giant poodle immediately without even discussing it with the others.

Now, the way the boys always thought poodles were, was proud, neat and independent. Puddling here was absolutely the opposite. She loved getting and giving attention. She had to get her fur done more times than the average poodles because she loved messing around in the dirt. She was very obedient, and most of all, she was their very best friend.

Nobody knew they were rich. No-one knew where they lived, what their parents did for a living, and nobody knew they had a poodle as a dog, because most people wouldn't understand. Jimmy mostly feared his best friend's reaction.

True, the meaning of best friend was that you were able to say anything to them, but Jimmy knew how Dean Winchester was. He was a good friend, and cared a lot about others, but he also knew Dean showed homophobic behavior, and he just wanted to protect his brother from that.

Yeah, Jimmy knew his brother even better than Castiel did himself. Jimmy knew his brother was staying in the closet, probably even denying it to himself most of the times, but to Jimmy it was clear enough that his brother preferred guys over girls. It didn't bother him at all, Castiel was still his twin, but he just wished that Castiel stopped lying to himself.

Jimmy had often given his brother subtle indications that he knew, that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but giving hints to his brother was as if he were interrogating a chair. Castiel was clueless about most things.

When the two were dressed and had eaten their breakfast – and given Puddling her morning sausage – Jimmy unfolded the wheelchair they had kept in their supply closet right after Castiel had refused to stay in it. This time the boy didn't protest and allowed his brother to help him in it. Then he packed up both their bags, attached Castiel's to the back of his wheelchair, and gave Puddling a big smooch on her snout.

It was no use calling out for their parents as they were on tour again since yesterday and wouldn't return until the end of next month. Luckily they still had Joshua and Zachariah to take care of them. Joshua was the friendly gardener who looked out for the boys as if they were his own. Zachariah was the grumpy butler who mostly complained about everything when he was alone. Castiel and Jimmy only pretended they didn't hear him most of the times because it was just so funny to listen to it.

Zachariah was already standing next to the car that would bring them to school, and he helped getting Castiel inside. Both boys were then on their way to class again.

* * *

When both Dean and Sam arrived at school, the boys patted each other on the shoulder as a way of saying goodbye, and then went their separate ways. Sam immediately went to his locker, took out his books and went to his first class of the day. He sat down in his chair and lifted his eyebrows when Ruby went to sit down next to him.

"Hey Pipsqueak," Ruby said, grinning her teeth bare. Sam frowned at her sudden friendliness. He had sung one duet with her when they first started Glee Club, but that was almost two weeks ago. Since then they hadn't spoken at all. Why then would she start talking to him?

"This class is boring, did it all last year anyway," Ruby continued, looking bored. Her long brown curls were put up in a bun and her brown eyes were circled with dark make-up. She wasn't as bad as Meg though. Ruby could still be seen as casual, only wearing black shirts most of the times. Meg though, she had dark brown hair from which the ends were dyed blonde. She had piercings all over her face, her nose, eyebrows, under her lip. It wouldn't even surprise Sam if she had one on her tongue. To add to that she always wore black lipstick and she wore a double layer of smokey eyes.

No, Ruby was a little bit normal in Sam's opinion, and she was actually pretty too. But, though, not as pretty as Jess. Nobody would ever beat that in Sam's opinion.

"I don't know, this class can be pretty interesting," Sam said, fumbling with his pen and patiently waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"How about we go out of here?" Ruby then whispered in his ear, and Sam yanked back in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so close. "I know a place where we can be alone and all."

Oh, she was trying to flirt. She was doing an effort to take him around the corner and, as Dean would say it, trying to get into his pans. His face flushed red of embarrassment, but at the same time he was a little bit flattered that she would even consider this.

Still, Sam had too much adoration for Jess. He couldn't just mess around with Ruby when he was still head over heels with Jessica.

"I'm sorry, but no," he said with a shaking voice. Hey, he was still a boy, and he had to admit that while thinking about running off with Ruby he got a little bit excited. But he was too young, only fourteen years old, and Dean would literally kill Ruby if she ever tried anything funny. Yeah, Dean could joke about Sam's current virginity, but once when he was drunk he confessed he actually wanted Sam to wait as long as possible, at least until he found the right girl. Sam knew when Dean did it the first time. The boy had come home drunk off his ass (and he was only fifteen years old so he had been lucky not to get caught) and started torturing his punching bag in anger because it had been a meaningless fling and deep inside Dean appeared to be sentimental about those things.

At least, now with Lisa, Sam knew they both were waiting. They had been in a relationship for more than a year, and both were insisting on waiting with it. Yes, Dean often got home frustrated because he thought these last few weeks that they had waited enough, but he managed to go through the days despite that.

So, out of respect for Dean and even his own innocence, Sam turned his head away, looking back at the door and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ruby, not interested," Sam said, and that answer made Ruby tilt her head and even surprisingly gasping for breath. Then she actually snorted, and leaned forward again, putting a hand on his.

"If this is about that little model from the club, don't bother," Ruby then whispered in his ear, voice soft and air tickling his skin. "She isn't interested, she's fifteen, you're fourteen, and she digs older guys."

Sam tried to ignore her, he really did, but the words cut through his heart and his eyes lowered down to her hand on his, fingers caressing his skin before pulling back.

"Come find me when you realize it," she said, standing up and leaving the room to skip class again. Sam gasped for breath as soon as she was done, and right at that moment, the teacher walked in. Whatever the man was explaining, Sam couldn't pay attention, his mind wandering to Ruby's words.

* * *

Five minutes before class, Dean found Lisa at her locker. She was sorting out her books for next lesson, and had a frown on her face. Even from far Dean could see it, and he knew that there was something seriously wrong. It had been four days now since she started acting like this, and Dean had enough of it. He walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and when she tried to pull back, he refused to let her go.

"Okay, start talking, what did I do?" Dean asked with a hushed voice, checking if there was anybody around them. The others teenagers were already walking to class, so there were no unwanted listeners.

"Let it be, Dean," Lisa said, voice tired. She turned down her head and bit her lip. Dean didn't accept that as an excuse, though, and he shook his head.

"No, tell me, Lisa, please," he said, eyes pleading for her to explain what was going on. Right when she opened her mouth, Jimmy came standing next to them, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, greeting Lisa and then talking.

"We need to go to class," he said, squeezing Dean's shoulder before pulling back. Dean felt annoyed because Jimmy had interrupted them, but apparently it didn't bother Lisa at all.

"I'm pregnant," she said, loud enough for Jimmy to hear as well. Both boys had their mouths fallen open, and neither of them were able to say anything. Dean's head was going in overdrive. They had never even slept together, how could she possibly be pregnant? Unless…

"You cheated on me?" he asked, voice low and angry, and Lisa's face showed true panic. Her eyes turned on Jimmy for a moment and she gasped for breath.

"I-" she started, but she couldn't continue, her eyes staying on Jimmy. Dean then turned around to look at his friend.

"You slept with my girlfriend?" he asked, voice now even lower, but he knew his face got redder by the minute.

"No!" Jimmy shot back, taken aback by Dean's accusation. "She didn't cheat on you, don't you remember at all?" Jimmy said, and now both Dean and Lisa raised their eyebrows. Dean shook his head, but Lisa remained still.

"Don't remember what?" Dean snapped then, ignoring the bell announcing their class to begin.

"The party at Ash's place? You were both so drunk that I had to get you home?" Jimmy answered, and Dean suddenly remembered. They indeed went to a party at Ash's three months ago, and he couldn't remember how he got home at all. "I accidentally walked in on you two, but I didn't dare to say anything about it," Jimmy then added, shrugging and looking very uncomfortable. Lisa then started nodding and gasping for breath.

"That must have been it!" she said, putting a hand on Dean's chest and begging for him to look at her. "We were drunk, probably didn't even use protection!"

And then realization hit Dean. She was pregnant. She had something of his in her belly, growing every day. And it was his fault. It was because of him that she was now carrying his child.

"Oh shit," Dean said, lifting his hands up his forehead and turning around, unable to face the two. Lisa was pregnant. Freaking pregnant! And Jimmy had heard her confess it. Why didn't she wait until he was gone before she spoke? Was she afraid Dean would hit her or something? Because Dean would never hit a girl.

"I need to…" he started, but he couldn't continue. Because his girlfriend was pregnant, and he should do something right now.

Before he could even bother to ask Lisa if she was going to keep it, Principal Archer started yelling at them to get to class, and Jimmy pressed his hand against Dean's back to push him to their destination. Lisa remains standing for a minute before she too closes her locker, sighs out loudly and leaves for class.

* * *

During lunch Castiel was sitting at the table with Samandriel. The seventeen year old boy started talking about video games and the glee club. Castiel didn't really know why he dragged Samandriel along, because he had no clue at all if he could even sing. Yeah, during the duet-assignment he had the opportunity to sing, but they had chosen some rap-song instead.

Both boys were eating, ignoring the people around them as they looked at Castiel's wheelchair.

When Castiel had gotten in, he had received weird – but expected – looks from everybody. Jimmy had been insisting to push him to his locker and to class, but his brother (and Dean and even Lisa) had arrived too late, earning them detention after school. Professor Moseley was a sweet woman who was friendly to everybody, but when it came to latecomers, she was strict.

Before lunch Samandriel had walked up to him and asked him if he could push his wheelchair. Castiel had only shrugged, and that was how they found themselves here, eating their sausage and vegetables. The food was okay, but it could be better.

"So, okay Castiel, can I let you in on a very big secret?" Samandriel started all of the sudden, and Castiel frowned, looking at his best friend and nodding, not really understanding what this was about. Castiel knew all of his secrets, what would be so different about this one?

"Yeah, eh, I never really told you why I broke up with Anna," Samandriel said, and Castiel remembered the time that he and Anna were dating. It didn't last long, after a month they broke up again. Both said it just wasn't meant to be, and kept it to that. Castiel hadn't insisted on knowing the real reason, because he was sure Samandriel would tell him in time. Apparently he was right.

"Why, then, did you break up?" Castiel asked, asking the question he didn't ask a few months back. Samandriel sighed, closing his eyes and biting his lips.

"This is not easy, but I know you won't tell another soul," Samandriel said. Castiel nodded, frowning as Samandriel leaned forward, indicating Castiel to follow. The boy did, feeling his glasses slide off from his nose in the process. He rolled his eyes and pressed them back, ignoring Samandriel's chuckle.

"Okay, so, I loved Anna, I really did," Samandriel began, looking down as he searched for his next words. "But not the way she wanted me to love her. I only see her as a dear friend, and I couldn't keep trying to change that."

Castiel nodded, turning his head around to find Anna sitting at the table with a few other art-types. She had her hair put up in a messy bun and was wearing some weird combination that consisted the primary colors. She didn't notice them, so Castiel could stare all he wanted without alarming her.

"At first I thought I loved her, but you know… in… bed… I eh," Samandriel's face turned red now, and Castiel wasn't really sure he wanted to hear the rest. "I couldn't… eh, you know," he then continued, nodding downwards and Castiel pulled back immediately, turning his head around and biting his lips.

"Okay, I don't think I needed to know that," Castiel said, letting out an uncertain chuckle. Samandriel agreed to that by humming, and shook his head.

"Anyway, it's not about what, it's about why," Samandriel continued. He pricked a piece of his sausage dipped it in the sauce and then put it in his mouth. He kept silent while he was chewing, causing Castiel to raise an eyebrow while he was waiting. When Samandriel swallowed down his food, he took a deep breath. "She didn't sexually attract me, Castiel. No girls do."

And Castiel had been foolish to think he was safe drinking from his can of coke. He accidentally breathed in the drink, and lurched forward in panic, dropping the can back on the table as he started coughing. Samandriel slapped him on the back to help him out.

When Castiel finally came back to air, he sat back in his wheelchair, slowly breathing in and out. Samandriel eyed him slowly, waiting for his reaction. Ah, well, his verbal reaction, that was.

"So, you're gay?" Castiel then asked; voice steady and serious. Because he knew this was all serious business for his best friend. Samandriel wouldn't laugh about something like this.

"Yes, I believe I am," Samandriel said, actually smiling as he raised his can and kind of saluted him with it. "And I wanted to tell you that… you're not alone."

"Alone in what?" Castiel asked, frowning again.

"You know… in being… gay?" Samandriel asked, putting down his drink again and pushing forward his empty plate.

"Why would you think I'm gay?" Castiel asked, a little surprised that Samandriel was even thinking that. Samandriel rolled his eyes.

"Besides that you're obviously hot for the teacher?" Samandriel asked. "How about you rather check out Dean Winchester's butt than Lisa Braeden's boobs. Is that explanation enough?"

"You don't know… I don't have a crush on Mr. Pierre!" Castiel shot back, angry at his best friend.

"Ah, but I never said what teacher you had the hots for," Samandriel said in a teasing tone. Castiel felt his face burn red from shame and anger, and he crossed his arms and turned around, not wanting to look at Samandriel.

"Listen Castiel, I know it's hard. It has taken a long time for me to accept it too, but just know that you're not alone in this," Samandriel said, leaning forward again and ruffling through Castiel's hair when he stood up. The teenager ignored him as he walked away, looking at his plate. That was why he was surprised when Samandriel suddenly stood next to him again. "And by the way, you're absolutely right about Mr. Pierre. He is pretty hot." With that he left Castiel alone at the table in the cafeteria.

* * *

Balthazar didn't know what he was seeing when the kids arrived at Glee practice. Castiel was now in a wheelchair, and obviously pissed off about something. Ruby was breaking through Sam's personal bubble, making the kid uncomfortable, and then there was Dean, Lisa and Jimmy. The three of them just sat there, staring in front of them as if they didn't really know what was happening in his life. Right away he decided that, whatever he had planned for today could wait for another week or so. These kids needed something to cheer them up, or at least explain how they were feeling without talking. Balthazar had often used songs to explain that he wasn't feeling well in the Glee club back when he was in high school, and his peers always helped cheering him right up.

So when Balthazar walked up to the whiteboard and picked up the marker, he didn't write down 'SECTIONALS' but 'EXPRESSING'. He heard some surprised noises from behind him, and one or two groans. When he turned around, he clapped his hands together and smiled up at the teens.

"All right, as you can read, the next assignment I'm giving is that each and every one of you find a song that expresses how you're feeling right now," Balthazar said, eyes gliding over his students to check their reactions. More positive ones than negative, so no reason to cancel the assignment.

"Do we have to?" Dean said. Of course it was Dean asking this.

"I think it's a great idea," a voice in the back suddenly said. Then Samandriel stood up, smirking at everybody as he walked forward. "I coincidentally even already have something prepared for that very assignment."

Everybody just looked at each other in surprise as Samandriel never really spoke up in class. That he was now walking up in front of the class was something new, and Balthazar liked this. He went to sit down in the empty seat between Lisa and Anna, and gestured for Samandriel to continue.

"I have been struggling with something for a while now, and a few days ago I finally accepted it, and I wanted to express that through a Bon Jovi song everybody knows," he explained, picking up the guitar. In the crowd Jimmy smirked, and Dean poked him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Shut up, it's Bon Jovi!" Dean whispered, and Jimmy only rolled his eyes.

Samandriel tuned the guitar for a moment before he actually started playing the tune. A few people recognized it immediately. Dean nodded in approval, Sam smiled, and Castiel rolled his eyes when he noticed Samandriel looking right at him.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud 

By now a few students started clapping along with the song, and the girls even started humming in the background.

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life 

During the chorus Anna had stood up, and now she was sitting behind the drums, waiting for Samandriel to continue singing. He nodded at her in an appreciative way, earning him a friendly smile from Anna in return. The other students remained where they were, but Jess had stood up to dance along. Castiel scowled when he caught Samandriel's eyes again, and sighed at the wink. Balthazar saw it all happening around him, and it made him both smile and wonder what exactly was up between the two that Castiel was acting like this.

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Jess started singing backup voices now too, still dancing it all out. She sang out the voices Jon Bon Jovi normally sang during the chorus but Samandriel couldn't, making it all sound so much better. Balthazar liked the enthusiasm they were showing. If even Dean enjoyed himself it meant that this was very good.

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

They repeated the chorus a few times after that, and after a surprising drum solo from Anna, they ended the song. Samandriel received applause from the class, and when Balthazar came to stand next to his student, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now what was it that you were trying to say with this song?" Balthazar asked, and Samandriel looked down at his guitar.

"I told Castiel earlier today, and now I feel like I should just tell it to everybody. We live in the 21st century, times have changed, and we don't need to hide that much anymore. That's why I confess to you here that I'm gay."

That came out as a surprise for Balthazar, and even though a few other students were obviously also taken aback, most of them started applauding for his courage. Castiel remained on his place, still frowning. When Jess ran up to Samandriel and started hugging him, followed by some other students, Castiel looked at their reactions for a moment, surprised about the lack of hate. He turned his head towards Jimmy and saw that his brother was talking to Dean, or more listening. He saw Jimmy punch him softly on his arm and shake his head, frowning disapprovingly. Obviously Dean made a gay-joke, probably about whether Samandriel preferred to bottom or top. That was often the first questions asked to them, and it sounded ridiculous every time.

"Samandriel, it must have taken a lot of courage to tell us this. I'm proud of you," Balthazar said, regretting that times were so different back when he was a student. He only wished he could have come out like this too.

"I just wanted to inspire some other people before I graduate from here," Samandriel said, shrugging, looking at Castiel while speaking. Balthazar saw it, but luckily he was the only one. He continued teaching the teenagers how to dance, and when the bell rang again, all of them left with Balthazar reminding them that they had to prepare a song for next practice.

* * *

Sam figured this was maybe the best time to start talking to Jess. She was still single as far as he knew, she didn't have too much homework, and at the moment she didn't seem dependent of her friends. That was why he walked up her locker right after the last class, and cleared his throat. Jess looked up from her locker, turning around to lock her eyes with Sam's. Then she smiled truthfully.

"Oh, hey Sam!" she said cheerfully. "You going home now too?"

"Ah, well, still waiting for Dean to come back from practice," Sam said, trying to sound casual. He leaned back against the locker next to hers and kept his face steady. "So you know, just chillin'."

Jess giggled and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just so happy Alfie decided to come out today," she said. Sam tilted his head a little bit in confusion.

"Alfie?"

"Oh, that's what I used to call him because I couldn't pronounce his name right," Jess said, and Sam had to think back for a moment until he remembered that Samandriel and Jess were actually brother and sister. When realization hit him, he chuckled.

"Oh, I had totally forgotten that he was your brother!" he said, smirking when Jess nodded.

"Yeah, he's three years older than me," she said, shrugging but still smiling.

"Did you know?" he asked, eyebrows lifting when Jess actually shook her head. He would have expected that she'd been the first he'd tell. At least Sam would like to think Dean would tell him first if the same was to happen to him.

"Ah well, I don't have a good gaydar I think," Jess said. "I mean, if I would really try and find another gay person in the class, I would say maybe Meg? Or Anna? Or maybe even your brother actually? I don't know why, but if I really think about it, it wouldn't come to me as a surprise would they ever confess."

"My brother?" Sam asked in disbelief. Dean couldn't possibly… Nah, Jess' gaydar was just indeed not that good.

"See, told ya I'm not good at it," she said, shrugging again. Then she finally finished ordering her books. She picked up her backpack, threw it over her shoulder and turned to Sam again. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Sam nodded, and when he received a hug from her, he felt his face flush red from the heat. She actually hugged him! This was too wonderful! He watched her go, and the moment she was out of sight, he fist bumped the air, jumping around in enthusiasm.

* * *

Right after practice, Jimmy was glad Dean has so hurried to take Sam back home that he had to leave immediately after showering. It gave him a little time to think about what had happened today.

Jimmy and Dean had tried to stay positive during the rest of the day, pretending that they didn't hear Lisa admitting that she was pregnant. But their act only lasted until after Glee practice, when they saw Lisa walk out of the room in front of them, trying to be the first out.

Jimmy wanted to go home and clear his head as soon as possible, so he hoped that Castiel was ready when he came out of the locker room to get to the hallway. There he was surprised to walk in to Lisa, who looked at him in an angry expression.

"Why did you do it?" Lisa asked; words biting and snappy. Her brown eyes were squeezed tight and her lips were a hard line. She was holding her books against her chest as if hiding herself behind them.

"Did what?" Jimmy asked, but he knew well enough what she was talking about.

"Why did you tell Dean that story? It wasn't even true!" She said in a whispering tone, though everybody was already gone. Jimmy sighed out loudly, licking his lips for a moment and trying to keep away those flashbacks that kept on coming in his mind.

"He accused me of sleeping with you! I panicked!" he shot back, arms thrown in the air. Lisa shook her head and when Jimmy tried to walk away she grabbed his arm and walked along with him.

"Jimmy, you did sleep with me!" Lisa said, walking faster to stand back in front of him. "And I don't know what to do anymore. Should I tell him it's not his baby? Or should I keep it hidden?"

"If you tell Dean he will break up with you and I will lose him as my best friend! I don't want that!" Jimmy countered, but with every word he felt shittier. He slept with his best friend's girlfriend at Ash's party. Dean drank himself to unconscious that night, and Lisa had bumped into Jimmy. Both were so drunk that they didn't even think twice about undressing each other in the guest bedroom. Jimmy had barely remembered it at all until Lisa confronted him the next day, threatening him that he couldn't tell Dean anything.

"I can't keep lying to him, Jimmy," Lisa said. "I know I was the one who told you not to say anything, but I can't keep this up. He's gonna find out, and he'd better do it through us instead of hearing it from somebody else."

Jimmy looked down but nodded, sighing loudly as he admitted she was right. When they both walked away to the exit, the hallway was empty.

Except for Meg Masters, who had been texting Ruby behind the lockers, now grinning at the knowledge she had received after hearing that conversation between the two.

* * *

_For Samandriel's song, just imagine something like this with additional drums and background singing... watch?v=k63ofbPeh_U_


	4. Decisions and Offers

Ever since Lisa confessed she was pregnant, it was as if Dean was a changed man. He took on extra hours at the garage, got extra shifts at Harvelle's Roadhouse, and worked even harder for school. Lisa didn't really know what was happening. Dean also treated her differently, as if she was fragile and needed protection 24/7. She wasn't planning to complain, out loud at least, but with every little thing Dean did for her, her guilt grew stronger. It became harder for her to even face Dean most of the time, and she often spent most of her times in bath just to have an excuse for not answering texts or picking up the phone.

"It's good for the fetus," she had told him when he asked about it, and he had accepted that without any complaining, letting her do what she thought was right.

But to make it even worse, Jimmy started to do the exact same thing. His performance at school had been high already, but now even his twin brother seemed surprised at his increase of good grades. Jimmy also texted her almost as much as Dean did, and she had to remember to delete those messages so that Dean wouldn't find them.

She hated lying to him, hated that she had to keep this from him. But she loved Dean, with all her heart. To tell him the truth just now would surely end their relationship, and Lisa didn't know what she would do then.

Of course, she still would have Jimmy to lean back on. He had offered his shoulder as one to cry on in times of need. She had never turned down his offer, but also never taken it. What was she going to do about Jimmy now? The boy knew the baby was his, he was gonna want to spent time with him or her later on, and Dean would notice then too. Maybe the similarities with Jimmy would be too great, and Dean would find out as well.

This was all so messed up, and Lisa knew that if she was going to keep on stressing like this, there wouldn't be a baby to talk about very soon.

When Lisa heard the front door slamming shut, she looked up from where she was sitting, viewing the person who had entered and dreading when she realized it was her father.

"Gimm' mah beer," the man muttered, dropping his bags and removing his jacket from the fire-department. Lisa shut her mouth wisely and nodded as she stood up to walk to the fridge. When Mr. Braeden had sat down on his familiar spot in the single couch, he held out his hand, waiting for Lisa to put the bottle between his fingers. She knew well enough not to object.

"Where's ya mother?" the man asked, and Lisa sighed, shaking her head.

"Not back yet from the diner," she said, begrudgingly thinking about her mother still working at that repulsive diner for minimal payment. She deserved better, they all did. Her sister Catherine had been lucky she could go to the boarding school, getting away from their angry father. There hadn't been enough money for Lisa to join her there, but she was happy that her sister got away. Lisa would survive; she did it so far, what were three more years?

"That woman spends more time in that diner than at home," Mr. Braeden complains, taking his first taste of his bottle, swallowing while grinning at the bitter taste. Lisa just stood next to him, keeping quiet, eyes lowered to the floor, watching her feet – while she still can. Her belly has already grown in these three months, and it was going to get even harder to hide it. She already received a comment from Coach Crowley that she needed to lose weight, and it wouldn't be long before he would kick her out of the team. Right now she better just enjoy her time there while she still could.

When Mr. Braeden suddenly started complaining that she shouldn't be standing there, the girl practically ran to her room – their house didn't have any other floors, so she had no stairs to take. When she was there, she immediately took her hair out of that ponytail, shaking it free. The reflection in the mirror seemed like a stranger; she was used to that ponytail, keeping it on the whole day. Now seeing herself was almost as if it wasn't her. She looked older, more mature, with her hair down. It was now over shoulder length, and it was perfectly healthy. She never really thought about her hair since she was a cheerleader, but now that she was facing getting kicked off the team, she needed to make sure that she was still presentable.

After cooking up dinner for her father, finishing her homework and talking to her sister, Lisa fell into her bed with a long sigh, eyes refusing to open anymore. She didn't even bother changing into her pajamas; just draped the covers over herself. And strangely, she was looking forward for the next day.

But whether she was excited to see Dean or Jimmy she wasn't clear of.

She was so screwed…

* * *

Gabriel had been watching the Glee club when it started. It was not because he didn't trust it; he was more rooting for them to make it big. He was even hoping they would make Crowley swallow his pride, but sadly, nothing would be able to do that. No, apparently, the Glee club gave Crowley even a bigger opening to complain at his office every day.

Today wasn't an exception; Gabriel had since long sucked through his lollipop and was now only keeping a tasteless plastic stick in his mouth – but it was necessary because it was the only way he wouldn't start shouting at is Coach.

"And it's just simply inappropriate to end it all!" Crowley finished his rant, and Gabriel, who had now dropped his chin in his hand, almost falling asleep. Balthazar, who had been sitting next to Crowley, had his eyebrows raised. He was shaking his head, questioning look on his face as he seemed truly taken aback by Crowley's words. Oh, now Gabriel was almost sorry that he had missed all he had said.

"Excuse me, but _how_ do I attract inappropriate behavior from my students?" Balthazar asked, staring at Crowley, who seemed unimpressed by Balthazar's presence.

"Well, you know, all those fancy dancing moves makes those kids look at you in a whole different perspective, let me say," Crowley began, rolling his eyes. "The kids start calling you by your first name in case you haven't noticed, and if my sources aren't wrong one of your little students even has developed a crush on you. Personally, I think it's because of all those shirts you're wearing all the time."

The three of them then were staring at Balthazar's t-shirt, as usual with the v-neck. He never really wore anything else, and no-one ever commented on it.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" he asked, frowning. But then Crowley's words hit him. "A student has a _crush _on me? That's just plain garbage, even for you Crowley."

Crowley clacked his tongue as he took a deep breath, obviously thinking Balthazar was just a big idiot. Gabriel hadn't said a thing ever since the two had entered his office, and the stick in his mouth was starting to get uncomfortable. While the two weren't looking, he grabbed another lollipop from his drawer and opened it soundlessly. The two men hadn't even seen him make the change, and now Gabriel was once again enjoying his pink strawberry lollipop.

"A lot of skin is showing," Crowley explained, pointing at Balthazar's chest. "No wonder that Novak-kid is swooning for you like a kid does for a good ice cream. I think even my wife would run into your arms weren't we so happily married."

Oh, yeah, that was true. Somebody _actually _married Crowley back when he was a social and friendly person. Gabriel saw the wife once or twice; she was a neat person, mostly spending her time in an office and running a company. The times they actually were in the same room, her hair had always been pulled up, and she was wearing formal clothes. Naomi, her name was.

"And to make it even worse, even my teenage daughter came to me, claiming that Mr. Pierre here's the most handsome teacher of the whole school, now _that's _rubbish, if you ask me."

And, oh yeah indeed, Crowley was the father of three kids. How could he have forgotten about Gavin, Bela and Brandy? They were… special students, to say the least. Gavin wasn't really with his time, often surprised at what technology had to offer and mostly saying remarks that made him look stupid. Gabriel could always laugh with him whenever he opened his mouth. Bela and Brandy? They took off after their father; stubborn, snappish and plainly unfriendly. Bela only cared about money and sex, even though she was only sixteen years old. Brandy was fourteen now, at first good friends with that Winchester-kid but eventually got on the wrong track. He had almost been expelled from his school had his father not practically threatened Gabriel with blackmail the principal didn't even want to talk about.

"Okay, now you need to back off. What exactly are you implying about the Novak-boys?"

"Oh, not the _boys_, dear Balthazar," Crowley said in a mocking tone, shaking his head as his brown eyes stared at the teacher. "I'm talking about Wheels."

"Castiel? What has he done to earn _your_ attention?" Balthazar asked, and Gabriel too leaned forward, waiting for Crowley to continue.

"Little Mr. Novak is, ah, how do these kids call it these days?" Crowley made a thinking face, putting a finger on his chin as he looked down. "Hot for teacher?"

It took Balthazar a minute to compose himself, to let the new information sink in. Castiel couldn't have a crush on him; the boy was too innocent and ashamed for something like that? Gabriel also shook his head, but when he thought about it, it suddenly made sense.

"Balt, you need to make it clear to Castiel that there will never _ever_ happen something between you two, before this gets out of hand again," Gabriel said, voice serious. Balthazar still hadn't spoken a word, frowning as his mouth had fallen open. He had dealt with students like these before; mostly they were just girls who preferred to get into his pants. One time a girl called Sally Greyson threatened to kill herself if Balthazar didn't return her feelings. That had ended with a week long discussion with the school counselor, Gabriel Balthazar, Sandy's parents and Michael (who had been assigned this case of attempt suicide) sitting all together in one room, agreeing that it would be best for the girl to transfer. It had been awkward for the then newlyweds, and despite the urgency of the situation, Michael had ended up laughing it out on the couch when they returned home. Oh, yeah, Gabriel knew about Balthazar and Michael being married. He was maybe the only one in this whole school who knew except for Luke, and it was kind of an honor to have that knowledge.

"I will talk with Castiel," Balthazar then said, sighing loudly. He earned a concerned look from Gabriel, and an arrogant grin from Crowley. Then he stood up, leaving the two teachers behind.

* * *

Meg had to agree that this was the best thing she could think of. Waking up in the morning, knowing that it wasn't her turn to prepare breakfast; able to sleep in. Yes, Abby was going to be pissed the whole day – she always was when it was her turn to cook, but in the end, it was all worth it. Because sleeping in, and waking up with Ruby lying next to her was probably her most favorite thing in the world.

Once, very long ago, Ruby and Meg were step-sisters; Meg's father married Ruby's mother, and together they got Abby. After they got divorced after barely one year of marriage, the two weren't 'sisters' anymore. Meg though stayed at the Brown-household instead of returning with her dad. She never heard from him again, and when Mrs. Brown then died, Meg being the oldest kind of made her the new 'mother' in the house. Meg was now about seventeen years old, Ruby was fifteen and Abby was fourteen.

Ruby and Meg first hooked up at a party a few months back; they were both high, pissed off because that guy Ruby liked ran off with another, and suddenly they were making out. Ever since then, they had never told anybody; not even Abby.

"Ugh, not another school-day," Ruby muttered, pressing her face in the pillow as Meg stroke her arm and chuckled. Then she leaned forward and kissed her hair.

"Come-on sleepyhead," Meg muttered, taking Ruby's hand as she got up, wearing only a very large t-shirt she once stole from a one-night-stand about a year ago. Ruby pulled her back down, causing Meg to fall down upon her. Both girls started laughing as they were removing Meg's hair from Ruby's face.

"It's incredible how much you can actually make me smile," Meg said, looking into Ruby's brown eyes, stroking her cheek as her gaze fell down to her mouth. Ruby licked her lips wet, and then smiled.

"It would be even more awesome if we could show it at school," Ruby said. At that, Meg rolled her eyes as she pulled back, standing up and leaving Ruby on the bed. The teenager frowned as her girlfriend walked to the closet, putting on another set of pitch black clothes.

"You know I'm not ready to come out yet," Meg said, removing her large t-shirt, unashamed of being naked around Ruby. Ruby took in the sight in front of her, unable to speak as the girl didn't even bother to put on a bra in all her frustration.

"Come on, Meg!" Ruby complained. "That Samandriel-loser came out a few days ago, and nothing bad has happened with him?" Ruby stood up to stand behind Meg, who was brushing her hair until it looked… well, less messy than it looked before. Meg shook her head again, carefully taking her make-up box and applying her black circles around her eyes with shivering hands.

"No!" Meg said. "Last day, one of those football-freaks dared me to make out with you in front of him! It's just embarrassing that they would objectify us like that, and imagine it could get even worse if we come out!"

"You're making a bigger deal out of this than it is!" Ruby said. "And I'm still not up with the plan of pretending to date a guy just so we won't get discovered. That Sam's cute, yes, but as soon as he finds out the truth I'm gonna get freakin' Dean Winchester behind my back!"

"You shouldn't have chosen for the innocent nerd then, should you?" Meg asked, lastly applying all her piercings again. Then she turned around, putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders and looking her deeply in the eyes. "Listen, I care about you, and the sex is great, but I'm just not ready yet, so if you don't want to wait, then don't."

"And why am _I _the one who has to date another guy? Can't you find yourself a boyfriend either?" Ruby asked, pushing away Meg's hands as she turned around to look in the mirror, applying her mascara before even getting dressed – a bad habit of hers.

"Oh, I'm working on it, don't you worry," Meg said, putting Ruby's face between her hands and kissing her softly on the lips. Then she walked out of the room, running down the stairs to arrive at the kitchen. Ruby could hear her screaming after Abby – who hadn't woken up for making breakfast – and she sighed, really unhappy about still having to hide all this. If only she could make Meg understand…

* * *

Jimmy and Castiel both arrived late at school because Zachariah had suddenly decided to complain about every little thing the boys did before they could get into the car. Jimmy, who already hadn't slept well because of this teenage-pregnancy, was practically sleepwalking as he rolled Castiel to his first class, muttering his goodbye to his brother with a silent whisper. He was barely holding it together, taking extra shifts at work to make sure Lisa would get enough money for any of the expenses for the baby. Of course, Dean couldn't know about it, so at the same time he was lying to his best friend again, which made him feel even worse when he arrived in Glee-practice in the afternoon, yawning from here to Paris.

"Good day class," Mr. Pierre said as he walked in, frowning a little bit at Jimmy's exhausted appearance. He was sitting next to his brother, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder as his eyes were closed. Mr. Pierre gave his little speech as always before he went to sit down, letting Ruby walk to the front of the class, a bored expression on her face – like always. He was wearing skin tight black jeans, a red top and a black leather jacket, almost looking like a rock-chick, but in the end, that was what she always looked like. She threw her hair back, raised her head and grinned.

"Yo losers, I normally don't care, but I've been angry about something lately and apparently it helps to sing about it, so here's my song for ya'll,' she said, turning to the pianist who received the music-sheets she was handing him. Her high heels were making a few clicking noises as she went to stand where she wanted to be, and then the pianist started.

The known intro of Linkin Park's _Numb_ started playing, causing a few of the people to sit up straighter as the girl in front of the room licked her lips one last time.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_.

At that, Ruby walked forward, standing in front of Meg, who rolled her eyes and looked away. Ruby quickly left again, now putting herself in front of Sam and eventually dropping herself on his lap.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you_

Ruby was straight on looking at Meg while she was singing that, actually enjoying the jealousy the girl was showing when Ruby started ruffling Sam's hair. When she got up, the teenager looked away, face flushed red as his eyes went in Jessica's direction. Ruby rolled her eyes.

Jimmy then leaned towards Dean, who sat on the other seat next to him.

"Someone's got a crush on your brother," Jimmy whispered, and Dean groaned, obviously not a fan of Ruby.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'cause everything that you want me to be  
Is falling apart, right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you_

Eventually, the pianist stopped playing, and Ruby was standing there, arms in the air as she was catching her breath. She had actually sung really well, which surprised everybody as they never really heard her singing before. Mr. Pierre stood up, walked straight to her as he clapped his hands, smiling at her.

"Good job, Ruby," Mr. Pierre said, standing next to her as the girl threw her hair back again. "Now _why on earth_ did you choose this song?"

"Well, because some people need to know that I'm tired of acting," she said vaguely, leaving more questions than answers. Everybody was looking at each other as she explained, except for Meg, who was snorting but not replying.

"Eh, okay then," Mr. Pierre said, frowning as Ruby went to sit back down. After that, only Lisa and Anna went to sing in front, Lisa singing some strange song about being conflicted about something, and Anna… well it was mostly unsure what Anna was thinking about so when she sung _The Voice Within_ from Christina Aguilera, it was unclear whether she was talking about being sure about herself or if she was actually hearing a voice inside her head. Nobody really commented on it, and when she was done the bell rang again, causing the students to leave the room immediately.

Balthazar had been standing next to the piano when Castiel passed by in his wheelchair. The man had fisted his hands, bit his lips, and barely managed to call after the boy before he rolled out the door.

"Y-yes sir?" Castiel asked when Balthazar called his name.

"I need to speak with you, son," Balthazar said, using 'son' on purpose. That had the reaction he wanted; Castiel was frowning as he was rolling his wheelchair closer, putting it to a stop in front of the teacher.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's just," Balthazar scratched his hair as he turned his head, swallowing loudly. "Listen boy, it's not easy for both of us, so we should just get this over with, okay?"

"O-okay?" Castiel said, unsure of what was coming. Then Balthazar sat down on the piano chair, looking Castiel in the eyes as he spoke up.

"It has come to my attention that… ehm," Balthazar couldn't continue, but luckily, Castiel understood what he was going to say. The boy raised his head, pulled his glasses back and took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable sir, you know, with me being a boy and all…" Castiel said, voice shaking a little bit. Balthazar smiled a little bit and shook his head.

"No boy, that's not freaking me out at all," Balthazar said. "Can I tell you something nobody else on this school knows?"

Castiel nodded, bringing his hands together and watching Balthazar with full attention. Balthazar smiled as he looked down, taking out a necklace from under his shirt. Attached to it was his wedding ring with Michael.

"You remember that officer who came to interrogate you after your accident?" Balthazar asked, and Castiel nodded, frowning again. Obviously it wasn't a good memory for him at all. "I've been married to that man for about five years now."

Castiel's mouth had fallen open, and that reaction made Balthazar laugh. He shook his head as he stood up, walking back into the hallway. Castiel followed him without saying a word.

"Back in my day it was all unheard off, you know. Falling in love with a guy," Balthazar continued. "But we managed, even adopted a beautiful little daughter together." At that, Balthazar took out his wallet to show Castiel the picture of his little family. Balthazar was holding Grace, and Michael was holding Balthazar. The three of them were smiling, obviously happy. Balthazar felt his cheeks turn red as Castiel looked at the picture.

"You are still young, Castiel," Balthazar then said, standing still and turning to Castiel. "I know right now your hopes are probably crushed a little bit, but I'm happy with my husband and child, and I know that one day, you will have that exact same feeling with a person you love very much too."

Castiel's eyes were wet and red from tears, and he looked down, nodding as he took in Balthazar's words.

"You never know, it could be someone from this school after all? For years Michael and I hated each other before we eventually went together. Love appears from the weirdest corners."

At that, Balthazar put a hand on Castiel's shoulder for a reassuring squeeze, and then he turned around again, walking back to the choir room. Castiel remained in the hallway, wishing he could just run away but being grounded in his wheelchair instead.

* * *

Dean and Jimmy were just entering the showers when Dean's panic-attack started. Everybody was already gone, school was out and nobody was getting in the shower either. They were alone when Dean started breathing heavily, a towel wrapped around his waist as he was back on his way to the locker room. He had just left his own cabin when it started; a painful sting in his chest appeared, his head was turning and he felt the sudden need to punch somebody or something.

Jimmy almost hadn't noticed it until Dean kneeled down to the floor, gripping his chest tight as his shoulders went up and down in a quick space. Jimmy immediately covered up with his towel, and ran towards Dean, sliding down on the ground too as he grabbed Dean from behind, holding the boy in a tight embrace to calm him down. Long ago Dean had told him that was the only way to get him back to normal, and as awkward as it was in this situation, Dean was glad Jimmy followed his instructions.

"Shhh, it's okay Dean," Jimmy said, lips to his ear as he held on tighter. Dean's breathing didn't slow down, just like his heartbeat only went faster. He was becoming a father. His girlfriend was having a baby. "It's all gonna be okay, don't worry," Jimmy then added in a whisper, pressing his head against Dean's to give him comfort. Dean then finally leaned back, accepted the embrace as his breathing then finally slowed down. He was thanking whoever was listening that he didn't start crying at that point, putting his hand on Jimmy's in a gesture of thankfulness. Jimmy didn't react, and both boys sat like that for about two minutes.

When Dean had finally calmed down, Jimmy apparently hadn't noticed right away. Dean looked up, suddenly feeling skin on skin where he knew he rather wouldn't feel it.

"Eh, Jimmy, thanks for calming me down and all, but you _do_ realize we're practically naked, right?" he said, trying to be light about it but failing. Jimmy immediately reacted, pulling his arms back as he jumped away immediately.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," Jimmy said. Both teenagers then stood up, readjusting their towel – because embarrassingly both had fallen lower on their hips, making this even more awkward to think about.

"Eh, don't tell anybody about this, okay?" Dean asked, not daring to look Jimmy in the eye. Jimmy nodded and looked away too, walking back to his shower. Without saying one more word Dean walked back to the locker room. As soon as he was dressed he didn't wait for Jimmy but left immediately, running in to Castiel in the hallway. The fact that this kid looked so much like his brother was enough to make Dean's cheeks flush red again.

"Yo, 'sup?" Dean asked, trying to remain cool. Then he walked back, not yet turning around as Castiel looked at him in a troubled expression. Dean didn't dare to comment on it. "See ya," he said before running away again.

* * *

Meg had seen Castiel checking out people before. She had been paying attention to it, and when she found what she wanted, she knew he was exactly the guy she needed. He was in a wheelchair at the moment, yeah. He also wore glasses and white shirts with ties, but the fact that he rather checked out Winchester's ass during dance-practice was reason enough for Meg to go through with this.

So she confronted him after school. She had been walking in the hallway, saw Dean Winchester stumble away from him and walked right up to the boy in the wheelchair.

"So, I know your secret," she said while leaning against the chair. Castiel was holding on the wheels, so he wasn't pushed forward by her presence. Meg raised an eyebrow as she took in his blue eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"What secret?" he asked, crossing his arms. So yeah, she and Castiel never really were good friends. She often pushed him against a locker, and sometimes she ran away with his lunch money. She also prank-called him sometimes but surely he wouldn't have remembered that, right?

"Oh, come on," Meg said, looking at her nails, trying to appear bored. Castiel frowned, opening his mouth to speak but not able to say anything at all. "The secret about your sexuality?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to roll away. Meg just followed him, to his annoyance.

"Why does _everybody_ here think I'm gay?" he muttered, rolling to his locker and opening it to take out his books. He had a high locker, so he had to stand up. He held on to the open door of the locker, obviously trying to get his weight off his hurt leg.

"Uh, because I've been watching you watching guy's butts for almost a week," Meg said. "I have to agree that Dean's ass _does_ look very cute in those jeans, but, you know, not really my style and all."

Meg could almost slap herself. By talking like this she was mostly just pushing Castiel away instead of winning his confidence. She kneeled down until her face was almost at the same height as his, and he put her hands on his cheeks to keep him from looking away.

"Listen, you have a secret, I have a secret, we can help each other keeping our secrets _secrets_, okay?" she asked, squeezing his cheek a little bit before letting go. Castiel shook his head free, massaging the skin she had been holding and closing his mouth.

"I just wish people would stop saying I'm gay, because I'm not," Castiel muttered, taking out his books and putting them in his bag.

"Uh, well, that's where _I_ come in?" she said as if it was obvious. "The term you're looking for is a beard; we both pretend to be straight teenagers who are hopelessly in love with each other while in reality I go and screw my girlfriend and you…" She looked down at him again, putting a finger on her chin. "You can keep on imagining having that cute Winchester-butt by your side."

"Okay, what's it with you and Dean? Why do you keep on bringing him up all the time?" Castiel asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Sweety don't tell me you haven't even noticed how much you check him out?"

Castiel silence was enough answer, and Meg started laughing softly, baring her teeth in a smile.

"Wow, you really _are_ a closet-case. You haven't even accepted your sexuality yourself yet?" With that she stood up, pressing a hand on his shoulder, and when Jimmy got out of the locker room and walked over to them, she leaned forward, softly pressing her lips against his and kissing him goodbye. When she pulled back, there was nothing she felt. No fireworks, no tingling feeling in her stomach. Yes, complete lesbo!

"Wow, _what_ did I miss?" Jimmy asked, but Meg ignored him, cocking her eyebrows as she walked away from Castiel and Jimmy both.

* * *

The rumors about Castiel and Meg being together travelled through the school in full speed; first Jimmy told Dean, who then told Lisa and Sam. They passed it on through Facebook to their friends, and so it continued until almost the whole school was aware that the boy in the wheelchair and the school's punk were an "item". Castiel had been sitting at home all evening, not really bothering about that kiss because, to him it didn't mean anything. His plan was to go back to school the next morning and decline Meg's offer. Too bad that he was too late, arriving at school with knowing looks and a few cheers from other people. When Meg arrived at his wheelchair, people around them started screaming for a kiss, and though Castiel had only frowned at that, Meg actually leaned forward to press her lips on his.

And for the first time people around him didn't see what he had been cropping up. They didn't see an insecure nerd boy with a prosthetic leg who checks out guys instead of girls. They saw a boy who actually got a shot with a girl and "took it".

And it felt amazing.

So in the end they kept on the act without really talking about it. Castiel never asked who Meg's real girlfriend was, Meg didn't make more physical contact with him than necessary, and finally Castiel stopped receiving weird looks from the other students.

Jimmy was less pleased about this turn of events. Neither were Samandriel and even Mr. Pierre frowned upon that "relationship", knowing very well that it wasn't real, that he was just being used. Jimmy and Samandriel even looked for Mr. Pierre to look for a little bit of advice in this situation.

"It's just that, he's my brother, sir, and I don't want him to lie to himself about this," Jimmy said when the three of them sat down. "I know he has never really come out yet, but I'm really sure that, whatever's happening between him and Meg, it's not real."

"And I had hoped that me coming out was gonna make it easier for him to do the same," Samandriel muttered, and Mr. Pierre only shook his head, standing up and cleaning up the sheets that were lingering on the piano.

"Look, we cannot all agree to his life choices. He needs to make mistakes in his life too," Mr. Pierre began, collecting the papers and putting them in a pile on the piano. "Not everybody is able to come out like you did, Samandriel. If I'm not mistaking, you and Anna were involved before too, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know back then," Samandriel shot back, sighing at the end.

"As far as I know, Castiel doesn't really know himself either," Mr. Pierre said. "And he needs the time to accept that part of himself, so we should give it to him."

Jimmy and Samandriel nodded, obviously against their will agreeing with what Mr. Pierre said. Then the boys stood up, and turned back to the hallway. When they saw Castiel and Meg at the end of the hallway, they both frowned but didn't comment on it, going the opposite way and letting Castiel figure this out by himself.

At the next practices, things were a little bit awkward. Everybody was looking at Castiel and Meg, and though Meg looked back uninterested, Castiel looked a little bit more insecure. He didn't comment on it though, and after a while the first student had to come up and sing their song for the assignment. So far only Jess and Dean still had to sing, Sam having sung a song about building love, Cassie about how she wants to be treated like a queen, Meg about not really caring at all, Jo sung about missed chances, Jimmy about mistakes that have a good ending and Castiel about people leaving him in peace. The assignment was already taking a whole week; the same amount of time Lisa knew about her pregnancy, and seven days since Samandriel came out.

On the last day Mr. Pierre gave them the choice to who was going to sing first; Dean or Jess. Dean hadn't really been looking forward to sing at all, but eventually he agreed to get it over with quickly. He went to stand in front of the class, handed out the chords he had looked up to the pianist and turned his eyes to his classmates.

"So a few things have happened to me lately, and thanks to that I came to realize that I have never said a few things to the people I love most," he said, then pointing at his girlfriend. "So Lisa, this one's for you."

The girl's mouth had fallen open, and her eyes quickly darted to Jimmy's and back to Dean's. She didn't speak though because the pianist started playing the first few chords.

_"__I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'"_

A few surprised gasps came from the audience, but nobody spoke as Dean continued singing Aerosmith's _Don't wanna miss a thing_.

_"Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

Lisa's eyes actually started watering as he continued singing, but she kept the tears inside, not allowing them to roll onto her cheeks. Once again she gave Jimmy a look, which luckily Dean didn't see as he continued his singing._  
_  
_"Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

The drummer then joined in on the song, earning him a smile coming from Dean. A few of the other classmates also started singing a long in background voices as Dean walked closer to Lisa and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand in his.

_"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever"_

Then Dean stood back up, jumped back to his place next to the piano and grabbed a guitar from the holder, immediately joining in on the instruments already playing.

_"Don't wannna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah"_

Then Dean stopped singing for a while, actually playing a solo on his guitar while the pianist lowered his volume. Jo, Anna and Cassie all clapped their hands in excitement, but the rest just dropped their mouths open at the realization that, yes, Dean could play the guitar.

After that he repeated the chorus a few more times, getting joined by the others from the class; everybody was dancing with each other, except for Jimmy and Lisa. Both of them were still sitting on their chairs, looking extremely uncomfortable, and the moment Dean's song was over, the girl stood up and even left the room, sobbing. Surprised, Dean had watched her go, and when he wanted to run after her, Jo shook her head, taking his place.

"Let me, I think she needs some girl-talk," she had said before she left. Dean had nodded before sitting back down. Then Mr. Pierre walked back up to the front of the class, smiling despite Lisa's escape.

"Wow, Dean that was truly amazing. Good job," he said with his mouth open in a wide grin. Then his blue eyes went to Jess, who was still sitting down. She nodded without being spoken to, and quickly took Mr. Pierre's place.

"Like Dean, I have someone special in my life, and with this song I want to express how I feel about him," she said, handing over the sheet music as she went back to the middle. Some of the students looked at Sam, who was smiling through his teeth at her words. He had his fingers intertwined, and his eyes never left her, standing proud in front of them all.

"This song is for my boyfriend Alex," she said, when the piano started playing. Sam's smile immediately disappeared, and his shoulders dropped. He received another look from Dean, this time worried, but the boy didn't react to it. His eyes still never left the girl currently singing in front of the class.

_"__I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go."_

Sam didn't notice all the people he bumped in to. He ignored the curses shot right at his head as he slowly made his way through the hall. He didn't hear the teacher calling out his name, pushed away Dean's hand when it reached for him.

_"The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying dry and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore._

_They start in my toes,_  
_Make me crinkle my nose._  
_Wherever it goes I'll always know,_  
_That you make me smile._  
_Please stay for a while now._  
_Just take your time,_  
_Wherever you go."_

Sam had never been in that room, but he knew exactly it was where she was going to be. He saw her walk in to it a few times while she was skipping classes. That, and she had sent him a message with her current location in case he wanted to find her.

_"What am I gonna say,  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just...mmm._

_And it starts in my toes,_  
_Makes me crinkle my nose._  
_Wherever it goes I'll always know,_  
_That you make me smile._  
_Please stay for a while now._  
_Just take your time,_  
_Wherever you go."_

Sam opened the door, seeing a group of teenagers sitting on the ground. This room was their hangout, and no teacher ever thought of looking there. It was their safe haven, so very much in sight but still invisible in the eyes of the teacher.

_"Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da._

_I've been asleep for a while now._  
_You tucked me in just like a child now._  
_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,_  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth."_

"Sammy Winchester!" a very high Ruby shouted, and then her arms were thrown around his.

_"It starts in my soul,  
And I lose all control.  
When you kiss my nose,  
The feeling shows.  
'Cause you make me smile.  
Baby just take your time now,  
Holding me tight._

Sam just looked at her for a minute, seeing her wide pupils, smelling the drugs in the whole room, and remembering her offering him some of her goods the other day. He had declined immediately. But now he was too angry. He thought he finally had her, that she would be his girl. And her just saying that she had a boyfriend was just a massive punch in his gut.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._  
_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._  
_Wherever you go,_  
_I Always know,_  
_'Cause you make me smile even just for a while."_

"Does your offer still stand?"


	5. Revelations and Betrayal

_I'm sorry, this chapter was really getting out of hand so I cut it a little shorter. My apologies for the sudden end. I'm not really happy about this chapter, but I just can't wait to get to the Dean/Cas part, which is still a little while away! At least the two are talking now, right?_  
_Also, a little explicit Meg/Castiel in this chapter, but don't worry, nothing REALLY happens._  
_Song I used: watch?v=6Q-QH1XiCQw_

* * *

"Did Sam come home last night?"

Dean looked up as his mother asked, just for an instant forgetting about his homework. It was only mathematics, nothing he couldn't handle, so he could afford postponing it for a few minutes or so.

"Eh, yeah I think so, you know Sam, goody two shoes he is," Dean said, hiding his concern by acting mockingly about his little brother. "We all know he feels guilty even looking up porn."

"Dean," Mary said disapprovingly, frowning at her oldest son. Dean only shrugged, shaking his head. "Anyway, I need to work tonight, you'll keep an eye on your brothers for me?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry mom, Adam will be in bed by ten and Sam by eleven. I got this." Dean gave her his best smile. Of course he could handle looking out for his little brothers. He never did anything else.

So an hour after Mary left – and John was on-call too – Dean found himself home-alone, waiting for his little brothers to return home. Adam was coming home from a friend's house, and where Sam was… well, Dean didn't know actually.

He took out his cellphone, looking if he received any messages from him. His inbox was empty, making him frown for a moment before shrugging it off. Sam was a teenager now, he would pull out some stunts like this, Dean would get mad, and then everything would get back to normal. He was sure of it.

So Dean returned to his homework, finishing up the last few exercises and checking them again until he was absolutely positive there was not even a little mistake left in them. After that, he took his cellphone again, seeing he still didn't have a message, which kind of started to freak him out a little. Not only didn't Sam send anything, but _Lisa_ as well. Ever since her little outburst at Glee Club, she hadn't been talking to him at all. That was really weird for her as she always liked to talk about _anything_.

Dean finally sent her a little text, asking about how she was doing, but after an hour, she still didn't answer. He slowly felt Lisa dripping away from him, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it.

* * *

In a house a little further away, Sam Winchester was sitting on the floor of Ruby Brown's bedroom, accepting the joint she was passing him and putting it between his lips. Yeah, he had been going at this for about a week now, sneaking out to Ruby's, trying to forget about Jess and her stupid boyfriend.

In this week, he never really looked at Ruby's room. Now he finally did, seeing the dark painted walls, covered in posters here and there. Sam didn't know any of those heavy-metal bands she seemed to like. _Slipknot, Limp Bizkit, Evanescence, Nightwish, Flyleaf, Marilyn Manson, System of a Down_, and many more Sam didn't recognize at all. He wasn't really a fan of that kind of music, preferring the softer genre that didn't mostly have screaming and hard chords. Yeah okay, maybe not all these bands did the scream-thing.

"Aren't you worried your mother is going to catch us?" Sam asked when Ruby pulled away the joint to press her lips on Sam's. She smiled during the kiss, shaking her heads softly as she ignored the faint sound of a door closing downstairs.

"My mother's dead," she said as explanation. "Meg, Abby and I live here all by ourselves."

Sam pulled back, frowning at his now-girlfriend who still grinned at him. When she leaned in to kiss him again, he shoved back, pressing his back against the wall.

"Who's Abby?" he asked, fighting back the questions about her _dead mother_. Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes and turning her head.

"My half-sister," she answered, dragging her joint back to her lips and inhaling deeply, closing her eyes as she breathed out the smoke. "Meg's father and my mother used to date, and Abby came out of that. They didn't last long, so Azazel – Meg's father – left, and normally Meg had to come along but she didn't want to."

"And your mother?" Sam asked. Ruby licked her lips, but her face showed no indication that she was sad or anything. She looked back at him, shrugging as she answered.

"Overdose a few years ago," she explained. "Not like the bitch didn't know what she was doing too."

Sam sighed as he took Ruby's hands in his, pressing his lips against them. Ruby's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything about it, obviously surprised by the sudden show of affection.

"So who takes care of you now?" Sam asked, pulling her closer to him so he was hugging her. Ruby's face was uneasy, eyebrows frowning as her mouth opened but nothing really came out. Sam's hands on her shoulders just felt so strong and reassuring.

"Meg's father checks in on us once in a while, but other than that Meg does," she then finally answered, pressing her face in Sam's neck and breathing in the typical smell of a teenage boy; sweat mixed with too much deodorant. But he also smelled sweet, and safe.

That night, when Sam finally left, the two teenagers were kind of at a loss of what to do. While Sam ignored the lecture given to him by Dean, Ruby didn't leave her room at all. And when Meg then finally came in, she looked up at her, reaching out for her to take her hands. Meg sighed, came closer and then dropped down to her knees as well, taking Ruby's hands with one hand and lifting the other to caress her hair softly. And when the two finally returned to the bed, they knew that they would make it, and that nobody would convince them otherwise.

* * *

Balthazar realized his previous assignment had made a bigger mess of everything instead of helping out. Dean and Lisa both didn't seem to be talking, Jimmy looked guilty all the time, Ruby seemed down, Meg and Castiel were _still_ a couple, and Sam just plainly wasn't paying attention at all. The rest, though, seemed fine. Cassie and Jo were talking enthusiastically about their previous cheerleading practice, Jo, Samandriel and Jessica were trying their very best to listen to a story Anna was telling, which probably contained unicorns and rainbows. Balthazar shook his head, annoyed by how this all turned out. When he had told this to Michael last night, the man only shrugged, saying it was only puberty. Now, seeing these children in front of him, he wasn't so sure about that.

So, when the last person was finally seated, Balthazar stood up, rolling up his sleeves and turning back to the whiteboard. He picked up the marker, frowned a little bit while thinking, and then wrote down '_Halloween_'.

A few surprised gasps came from the class, and Balthazar grinned when he saw a few smiles. He hoped they would react like this. Anna was clapping her hands as she looked around, ignoring the people who weren't excited at all.

"October's almost ending, and we could all use some distractions from sectionals and all, right?" Balthazar asked, ticking the board again with the marker he still was holding.

"What, do you want us to sing silly Halloween songs for children?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes and showing his typical grin again. Nobody really paid attention to him, all of the eyes focused on Balthazar – well, except for Sam's. Those were focused on the floor instead.

"You can do that, or you can actually put some more effort in it and sing something _you_ would like to play at a Halloween-party," Balthazar said, going to his suitcase and pulling out is laptop. There he found the lyrics to a song he remembered from long ago, when his grandfather sung it to him.

"Take for instance this old song called _Oh Death_," Balthazar said, opening up the song on his media player, and letting the kids listen to it. It was the Ralph Stanley version, without any instruments. He knew it wasn't really something the kids would listen to, but it brought an excellent idea of what he meant.

_"__O, Death  
O, Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year"_

Balthazar smiled at hearing these three first sentences, remembering how his grandfather used to turn his ring around when he sang it, wrinkled face not showing any emotion at all. That was why he called his grandfather _Death_ most of the time. If Balthazar ever had to put a face on Death, it would be his grandfather's face, and that was actually pretty awesome.

_"__Well what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
Well I am death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell"_

Jessica was looking at Samandriel while the song continued, and everybody seemed to be feeling uncomfortable at the voice. Not only were the lyrics really dark, the lack of instruments gave it a creepy feeling that nobody seemed to be able to shake off.

"_Whoa, Death someone would pray  
Could you wait to call me another day  
The children prayed, the preacher preached  
Time and mercy is out of your reach_

_I'll fix your feet 'til you can't walk  
I'll lock your jaw 'til you can't talk  
I'll close your eyes so you can't see  
This very hour, come and go with me_

_I'm death I come to take the soul  
Leave the body and leave it cold  
To draw up the flesh off of the frame  
Dirt and worm both have a claim  
O, Death  
O, Death"_

While the song normally continued, Balthazar quickly pressed pause, seeing some of the students with a tense face and worried expression. Then he put the laptop down on the table, turned his back to the children and walked to the piano. Then his face was pointed at the students again.

"Now you heard an old traditional song, so take it, the piano is always playing the same thing, you just have to jump in and together we'll make a creepy song." Then Balthazar started playing a little medley on the piano, repeating the same thing every time before Jessica finally stood up, walking up to the computer and checking out the lyrics. Then she waited until Balthazar was back at the beginning before she started singing.

_"__O' Death, O' Death, O' Death,  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year"_

_And suddenly it sounded all so different. Her voice almost sounded hurt, as if she was trying to feel the fear in the lyrics. Right after that, Cassie stood up, coming to stand next to Jess but only singing background vocals, which made it even more mysterious. _

_"But what is this, that I can't see,_  
_With ice cold hands taking hold of me._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_  
_Who will have mercy on your soul?"_

Now Balthazar was once again playing alone, as the girls were scrolling down the lyrics, taking out the parts they liked and mentally putting back a new song with that.

"O' Death, O' Death,"

they repeated then, at the lack of saying something different.

_"__O' Death... O' Death," _Jimmy sang, joining in on the girls singing. Balthazar laughed, seeing that the kids were now not fearing the song but actually enjoying it.

"No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold,  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul.  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell."

Jessica smiled at Jimmy as he finished singing that last sentence. Jimmy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking back to the other students. A few of them were now too singing background voices, but others – like Dean, Sam and Lisa – were just staring. Dean obviously still felt too good to participate, Sam was still zoning out and Lisa… wait, did she look jealous?

_"O' Death_

_My name is Death, and the end is here."_

After that, Balthazar finished up the song, playing the last few chords only one more time before fully stopping. Then he turned to look at his students again, smiling.

"Good job guys!" he said, standing up and gesturing them back to their place. "Now, for this week's assignment I want you guys to forget about sectionals for a while, and focus on making normal songs fit for any Halloween-party." Then he looked around again, rethinking his assignment at the last minute. "And it will be boys versus girls too."

A few students were shouting out loud, and now even Dean looked enthusiastic enough, giving Jimmy a high five and finally smiling again. Balthazar though didn't really notice how Samandriel looked a little bit uncomfortable.

* * *

History was always a fun class with Professor Singer; he was a sour man who barely smiled, always cursing when somebody didn't pay attention. He always gave his lessons with such a passion that the students hung to every word he said. Of course, that was because he ended every lesson ten minutes early to add in a little _supernatural_ special that occurred in that time; meaning that they learned all about the Witches, the Werewolf-lore, and even Count Dracula and his Vampires came up maybe last year. Of course, he only agreed to give this extra if the students paid good attention, which they kind of didn't today thanks to their enthusiasm for the Glee club's next assignment. Dean and Jimmy were leaning towards each other, whispering their ideas and writing down what could be good and what wouldn't. They would share it with the rest of course, but only later on.

A little further away Castiel was sitting at the front of the class, shooting questioning looks at his brother and the quarterback, wishing they let him be a part of the conversation. Every time Jimmy snorted, it gave Castiel an uneasy feeling, and strangely he recognized it as jealousy. But who was he jealous of? Dean for spending time with his twin brother? Or Jimmy for spending time with an _actual_ friend? Castiel sighed, looking forward again and leaning his head in his hand, waiting for Mr. Singer to see them talking to each other, which he luckily did, earning the two friends all the blame for the lack of supernatural-extra's this lesson. They couldn't care less, it appeared, because they ignored the angry glances thrown at them, and as soon as the bell rang they were already outside, continuing their conversation. Castiel had barely finished packing up his bag again before somebody slapped it out of his hands, making everything fall on the floor again.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you there, wheels," Gordon Walker said. He was another player on the football team, and nobody really seemed to like him, but more fear him. He was plainly mean and overprotective over his little sister, which actually was kind of sweet if one would hear it. Of course, he actually got some people in the hospital for even _frustrating_ his little sister, which kind of made him a maniac.

Castiel sighed, trying to lean forward to grab his books from the floor but actually losing his grip on the chair. With a loud grunt he fell on the floor, surrounded by his books. His chest hurt, as did his shoulder, and the tears were stinging in his eyes as he lay there.

"Novak, fight back those tears and get yourself up," he suddenly heard Mr. Singer say. Castiel lifted his head, seeing the man lean over him with his hands on his hips and a concerned look. Then he held out one arm, offering it to Castiel. The teenager took it thankfully, letting the man help him with getting up. He luckily still had his other leg to help him stand up, but the lack of his prosthetic was really inconvenient.

When Castiel was finally seated again, Mr. Singer helped out in packing his books again, putting them randomly in his bag and offering it to the student.

"Thanks sir," he said, not daring to look up, biting his lips to hold back a sob. Mr. Singer shook his head while placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Listen, don't let them get to you," he said, ruffling Castiel's hair in the process. "They're just idjits, and you are so much more better than that."

Castiel then finally smiled again, staring up at the man who helped him out.

"Now scoot, get to your next class," Mr. Singer then shouted, and Castiel startled, grabbing his wheels again and rolling out of the class as quickly as possible. When he looked back, Mr. Singer was nodding at him before turning back to the board to erase the things he wrote down. Castiel hurried back into the hallway, finding his locker and reaching up to open it. It was really uneasy to do this sitting, so he grabbed on the metal, and lifted himself up, trying to get steady on his leg before searching for his books with his free hand.

Then his grip on the locker door slipped away and he found himself trying to find his ground. He swung his arms around in his unsteadiness, pushing himself forward without any effect, and then he found himself falling – again. Only this time arms grabbed him before his head would make contact with the wheelchair.

"Whoa there, there's no need for that," a familiar voice said behind him. Castiel bit his lip again as he realized who was behind him. Oh, why couldn't it be Jimmy or Samandriel? Did it really have to be _Dean Winchester_ to find him falling helplessly? He was already pathetic enough in his eyes, now he could add this to the list of _reasons why Dean would never be my friend_.

"Here, I'll hold you up, just take your time," Dean said, keeping a hand on Castiel's arm and another on his shoulder, keeping him up as Castiel searched his locker.

Castiel knew he was shaking, but he tried to ignore it as he was searching for his books. Why couldn't he just find it, and then Dean could let him go and both would go their own way? In results he dropped his books – again – making him sigh in frustration. Dean chuckled as he put a hand on Castiel's chest to push him back down the chair.

"Chillax Mr. Nervous," Dean said, kneeling down to pick up the books again. Then he put them back in the locker, turning his head to Castiel. "What class do you have now?"

"Literature," Castiel said, not looking at Dean but instead rearranging his glasses.

"No way, me too!" Dean said, frowning. "I never saw you in the class?"

And neither did Castiel ever see Dean there. They weren't exactly with a lot, so it was really weird they didn't notice each other at all these past few weeks at school. Castiel didn't answer, but he nodded thankfully when the quarterback offered him the books he had been searching for. When he wanted to make his way, his chair was suddenly pushed forward by Dean.

"C'mon, we can go together," Dean said, leading them both through the corridor, avoiding the other students who were slacking at their lockers. As soon as they found themselves in class, Castiel was ready to go back to his usual place in front of the room, but Dean apparently had other plans. He rolled the chair to the back, pulled a chair out from under the desk and made it face the wall, making place for Castiel. "Now you're gonna stay put here, and we can both check out his awesome list of songs Jimmy and I chose."

Castiel shook his head as a piece of paper was literally shoved in front of his face, and the _only_ song that was written on it was _Thriller_.

"Isn't that a little bit… predictable?" Castiel said, taking the piece of paper in his hand and turning it around to check if there was anything written there.

"Yeah, well, it's an awesome song and it used to give me the creeps when I was a kid," Dean said, shrugging. Castiel smiled at that revelation, imagining Dean as a toddler hiding away from the TV.

"I think it's a good idea, but maybe we should go more into the true meaning of Halloween, right?"

"True meaning?"

"Yeah, Mr. Singer gave us a lesson about that a while back," Castiel said, turning his head towards Dean but not really looking him in the eye. "Halloween is originated from an ancient Celtic festival, I don't really remember the name of it. It was a celebration of the end of the harvest season."

"Whoa, the moment you speak of Harvest, I think about that strange movie with Nicolas Cage where the women sacrifice him to keep harvest good," Dean said, making a disgusted face. "Mom made me watch the movie, it was horrible, but did have some pretty ladies in it."

Castiel gave Dean an annoyed expression, and the boy shook his head, looking a little bit apologetic before gesturing Castiel to continue.

"The celebration was a used by the ancient pagans to make a stock of supplies and prepare for the winter. On October 31st, the ancient Gaels believed that the… _veil_ or something like that, between the living world and the land of the dead came _very_ close together, causing the deceased to come back to life and to bring trouble like sickness or damaged crops."

"Sounds disgusting," Dean said quickly, before allowing Castiel to continue again. Castiel just rolled his eyes, took another deep breath and continued.

"A lot of bonfires were involved in the festival. These fires attracted insects, which then attracted bats to the area. That's why these are now so frequently used in the merchandise of Halloween. In order to appease the evil spirits, the humans wore masks and costumes to mimic them."

"Okay," Dean said when Castiel was finished. "So how are we gonna find a song that is gonna represent _that_?" he asked, holding the palms of his hands up in question. Castiel looked around in the class, breathing out loudly.

"It's not the song," Castiel then said. "It's the way we _bring_ the song."

"Soooooooo," Dean started, prolonging the word until his voice started cracking. "You mean we dress up and make a bonfire?"

"That could be an idea, yeah," Castiel answered.

* * *

Lisa walked down the hallway with the confidence she had before she got pregnant. Yeah, okay, it was a stupid mistake, and she had always sworn celibacy, but in the end it couldn't get much worse than this, right? She stared down at her belly where the bump of her baby was barely visible. No-one would tell she was pregnant, and at least she was able to hide it for one more month.

The girls had agreed to meet in the auditorium this afternoon so they could decide what to do for their assignment on Halloween. Lisa had seen Dean and Jimmy in class, enthusiastically talking and writing down ideas, and she wished she heard something about it. It was always good to know the competitor's plan.

As soon as she entered the auditorium, questions were shot right at her head, and she couldn't make out even one of them. In a questioning gesture, she looked at Cassie and Jo, who looked most freaked out of them all.

"Is it true?" they both asked at the same time. Cassie held her hand up to keep the weird Milton-girl quiet, and the redhead just looked down, biting her lip.

"Seriously girls, _Is it true?_ Yes, it's true! I'm not a psychic, sorry if you heard otherwise!" she said, walking down the stairs and coming closer to the stage where Meg and Ruby were both sitting behind the piano, silently talking to each other.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" Jo then clarified, making Lisa stop in her tracks. Her heart seemed to have quit beating, and her lungs also went on strike. Then she heard the girls walk to her again, and she closed her eyes, finally breathing in hard.

"Who told you that?" she asked, turning her head to Cassie, who shrugged.

"I heard it from Jo, who heard it from Jessica, who got told at home by Samandriel, who received it in a text from Anna, who heard it from Ruby and Meg," Cassie said. Lisa turned her vision to the two girls on the stage, still talking to each other. She then stormed forward, closer to them, and climbed up.

"What gave you the right?" Lisa said, face turning red from rage, and her heartbeat went faster by the minute. If she was in a cartoon, the smoke would have been fuming out of her ears.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't see you come in," Meg said, voice mocking. She held her head high, smirked and licked her teeth as Lisa came closer. "Of course, that's weird as you're fatter than you've ever been at the moment."

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Lisa said, pushing Meg back against the piano, making the punker's back press in a few keys.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Meg whispered in Lisa's ear. "Not unless you don't want them to know who the _real_ father is."

Lisa immediately hesitated, losing her grip on Meg who pushed her back lightly.

"You don't know anything," Lisa said, frowning. "You're just trying to get to me, and you won't succeed."

"Oh?" Meg asked, still whispering. The other girls were watching as the two girls walked closer to each other, but they didn't really hear what they were talking about. "So dear little Jimmy Novak isn't the guy you cheated on your boyfriend with?"

"Who told you all that?" Lisa asked, voice shivering. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you and your loverboy should talk a little quieter in the hallways next time," she whispered back before turning her head to the others. "Now that's settled, come on girls, we need to find a song we can beat the boys with!"

The girls apparently decided it was best to leave Lisa alone for a moment, so they start cheering and throwing idea's all around. Lisa just kept on standing on the stage, eyes focused on her belly. Then, without talking, she exited the auditorium, and nobody stopped her, though Cassie and Jo both _did_ look at her in concern.

* * *

Meg had decided that she was welcome whenever she wanted at the Novak's house. Jimmy didn't like her, so he avoided her when she was around. Castiel on the other hand stayed with her, because he _was_ her boyfriend… kind of, and it would've been rude of him not to spend time with her. Though, this relationship did seem to change after a few days. At first she was detached, keeping her hands to herself and mostly talking about the things she did wrong again at school and actually smiling about them.

But, the last few days she had been… tender, to put it kindly. She touched his shoulders quite often, actually kissed him when nobody was around, and one time she started stroking his upper-leg, which Castiel only handled for a few minutes before he gently pushed her away.

Now, though, she was visiting him again, and she was at it again, leaning over him as he lay down in the bed, and kissing him even more intensely than she had ever done. Castiel turned his head for a little moment, trying to catch his breath as the girl continued kissing him in his neck, opening up his shirt and placing her hands on his chest. She had, luckily, taken off Castiel's glasses before they began, but that also meant that Castiel couldn't see that well.

"Meg, I don't know about this," Castiel said, frowning as her lips found his shoulders and she started sucking on his skin. Meg only chuckled lightly as she actually bit him, making Castiel yelp in surprise.

"Cm'on, you keep on telling you're not gay, prove it then," she whispered against his chest, kissing him again, hands travelling lower and lower, and Castiel's breath was shaking as she started opening up the buttons of his pants.

"O-okay," Castiel muttered, realizing that she had a point. He maybe had a crush on his male teacher, but he was almost absolutely sure that was just a one-time thing. He thought women were beautiful, that they were fantastic. So he accepted Meg's hand hesitantly, putting his hands on her hips as she went to kiss him on his lips again. He _did_ feel a faint kind of heat in his stomach as she touched him through his underwear. His heart rate sped up again, his breath came faster, and he closed his eyes when she pulled down his pants and boxers, throwing the clothes next to the bed.

She hummed a little bit at the sight of him, and Castiel figured she actually liked what she saw. He threw his arm on his forehead, opened his mouth and gasped for air as she pressed her lips on him. It didn't last long though, as she pulled back quickly, sitting down and looking at Castiel with a neutral expression on her face. Castiel only noticed after a few seconds of silence, and he removed his hand from his eyes, grasping for his glasses and putting them back on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You failed," she said smugly, grinning while she gestured down to his legs. Castiel followed her glance, and groaned as he realized he wasn't even hard after everything they did. Meg couldn't even get hum turned on, and it annoyed him greatly. He pressed his head again against the pillow, staring at the ceiling and throwing the covers over his naked body. Meg shoved closer, lying down next to him but keeping above the covers.

"Listen, I usually don't really care, but denying for too long isn't really that healthy," Meg said. "You need to get off one day, and you won't be able to do that if you keep on telling yourself you need girls when you obviously need boys."

Castiel snorted at her words, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, about that _not denying_ thing, how about you and your girlfriend? Aren't you two denying who you are?" at that, Meg grimaced, rolling out of the bed and putting on her boots.

"Don't act like a wise-guy," she bit him. "Nobody likes those."

Then she left the room, leaving Castiel behind.

* * *

The next day at practice, the boys all went to sit together in an empty classroom, Jimmy standing in front of the class while the other guys were sitting.

"Okay, so Dean and Cas got an amazing idea yesterday, and we need to build something on that;" Jimmy said, writing one big question mark on the blackboard before turning to face them again. Samandriel tilted his head in confusion as Jimmy didn't seem to elaborate, and Dean sighed, annoyed that these Novak-boys really were clueless most of the time.

"Cas explained me the true meaning about Halloween, the festival, the harvest, and all that other pagan stuff," Dean said, not bothering to stand up. He was sitting backwards on his chair, arms leaning on the backrest. His eyes went to Sam for a moment, noticing how his brother looked annoyed and bored.

"Dude, is there somewhere else you need to go?" Dean asked in a biting tone, earning him surprised looks from the other guys as they heard him. Sam only sighed, throwing his head back and groaning.

"No," he muttered, turning to look back at Dean. Dean frowned at seeing his brother's eyes; had he been crying? His eyes were red? Of course, Dean didn't bring it up in front of the others because this was something he would mention at home. If Sam had trouble, they would talk about it, even though talking wasn't really something Dean liked to do.

"Missin' your girl?" Jimmy said, grinning, and at that Sam's head tilted up, eyebrows raised at Jimmy, but not saying at all. Jimmy quickly felt uncomfortable in the stair, and he shook his head, poking the board again.

"Anyway, their idea was to take any song, and to get a spectacle going," Jimmy continued. Castiel nodded at that.

"So, anybody know any good songs?" Dean asked.

* * *

_Ugh, sorry sorry sorry_  
_Yes, Dean is gonna talk to Sam in the next part, yes Castiel is getting to the point where he admits that he's not straight, yes, soon the secret about Lisa and Jimmy will come out. Just a little patience (that's mostly to me actually...)! :-)_  
_Anyway, bye_  
_and once again, sorry for crappy chapter. _  
_(I have no idea yet how I'm gonna write those songs for the assignment... I'll figure something out)_


End file.
